Kodou
by Loan of time
Summary: (HIATUS) Recueil de One-Shots sur des couples originaux. Assez de voir toujours les mêmes pairings ? Cocasses, farfelus, ou complètement barrés, mais surtout pas banals ! Yaoi, yuri, hétéro - Lemon, lime, amitié :: Nouveau chapitre : Crocodile x Vivi
1. Kodou ou Avant propos

_Loan vous présente :_

**« Kodou »**

**Personnages** : Divers

**Couples** : Divers

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort en général, mais avec quelques exceptions

**Type** : Recueil

**Rating** : M principalement, mais changeant

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ est l'œuvre de Oda Eiichiro.

**Chronologie** : Changeante

**Ndla** : Certains chapitres pourraient comporter certains spoils pour les personnes ne suivant que la publication française et/ou l'anime en VF, dans lequel cas ce sera indiqué.

_**Avant-propos**_

Dans le fandom français de One Piece (en fait, dans pratiquement tous les fandoms), il y a très peu de diversité dans les couples. En effet, on y trouve beaucoup de _ZoSan_. Je ne suis pas ici pour critiquer les goûts, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais j'aimerais tout de même pousser un petit coup de gueule. J'aimerais que certains auteurs cessent de se reposer sur leurs lauriers, en pensant qu'il suffit d'écrire _ZoSan_ dans leurs résumés et de le classer M alors qu'il n'y a pas (toujours) lieu de le mettre. (Encore une fois, je n'ai rien contre ce pairing.)

Un peu d'originalité, bon sang ! Le fandom manque cruellement de pairings _variés_. Regardez un peu dans les fanfictions anglaises et vous verrez à quel point les couples sont variés.

J'aime beaucoup écrire sur des couples très peu vus, ou même carrément inédits. C'est pourquoi, je vous présente ce recueil de One-Shots. Afin que les auteurs français se penchent un peu sur des couples plus _originaux_. Les différents chapitres n'auront aucun lien les uns avec les autres.

Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, contribuer à ce recueil. Pour se faire, il suffit de me soumettre un **couple original**, avec une **idée** (le titre de l'OS ou une phrase qui y apparaitra) ou un (ou deux) **mots-clés**. Les chapitres se situeront tous quelque part dans la chronologie du manga.

Les ratings seront, eux aussi, changeants, mais le recueil sera classé M (tout comme le premier OS qui sera posté), par précaution. En effet, divers thèmes à ne pas forcément mettre sous des yeux innocents, seront traités, et les couples seront aussi bien _hétéros_ qu'_homosexuels_ (yaoi et yuri). Certaines histoires ne traiteront parfois que de simple _amitié. _Les histoires pourront être situées dans l'œuvre originale tout comme dans un univers alternatif.

Le titre de ce recueil, _Kodou_ (鼓動), signifie _« battement, pulsation, palpitation »_. Je trouve le titre approprié, après tout, il suffit d'un battement (de cœur, de cil,…) pour que tout change. C'est le titre d'une des chansons que je préfère, de mon groupe favori. C'est aussi la première que j'ai été capable de chanter en japonais, sans me tromper, haha. Bon, assez parlé de ma vie qui n'intéresse personne !

_A bientôt !_


	2. Haruiro no Hana,  Ace x Law

Premier One-Shot de ce recueil !

**Couple** : Ace x Law  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M (scène et langage explicites)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : _One Piece_ à Oda, _Haruiro no Hana_ à Kra.  
><strong>Chronologie<strong> : Après les retrouvailles entre Ace et Luffy à Alabasta.  
><strong>NdL <strong>: Après avoir vu quelques fanarts… Je crois devenir définitivement fan de ce pairing. Ceci est un OS que l'on pourrait considérer comme un PWP yaoi (relation entre deux hommes, donc), ce qui veut dire _lemon_, oui.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>« Haruiro no Hana, Les fleurs aux couleurs du printemps »<strong>

Ace n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il vengerait Thatch pour qu'il puisse, enfin, reposer en paix, mais aussi pour son honneur et celui de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Teach paiera pour son crime, il en avait fait le serment. C'était son rôle de commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe-Blanche, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter, il y arriverait.

Le pirate aux poings ardents venait de rencontrer son petit frère, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, à Alabasta. Il en avait été rassuré, l'homme caoutchouc était entouré d'une belle bande de zigotos, mais ces derniers semblaient loyaux. Luffy avaient trouvé des personnes dignes de confiance. Ainsi, Ace n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, et il pouvait pourchasser le traitre sans regrets.

Ace s'était octroyé une petite pause dans sa chasse à l'homme. Après tout, filer au hasard n'était pas forcément la bonne solution. Il devait prendre du recul, et essayer de trouver des informations. Mais il fallait bien avouer que Barbe-Noire l'avait joué fine. En effet, en laissant Ace prendre le commandement de la deuxième flotte, le fourbe s'était assuré que son nom serait encore un peu dans l'ombre. Mais d'après ce qu'Ace avait entendu, Teach commençait de plus en plus à faire parler de lui. Le commandant se demandait ce que son ancien compagnon pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête.

Heureusement, aucune base de la Marine ne se trouvait dans la bourgade portuaire où Ace avait décidé de se reposer. La plus proche se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres, à l'intérieur des terres, dans la petite capitale de cette île printanière de Grand Line. Malgré la chaleur, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe-Blanche avait décidé de garder une chemise pour cacher son immense tatouage dorsal. Ace avait beau en être très fier, il suffirait de quelques minutes pour que le calme dont il aspirait aujourd'hui soit perturbé, si le symbole de Barbe-Blanche était aperçut. Et puis, les gens d'ici étaient vraiment sympathiques.

Dans le restaurant où il s'était arrêté, Ace attirait rapidement les regards. Il fallait dire que les trois piles d'assiettes vides devant lui n'y étaient pas pour rien. La spécialité du pays, du thon jaune et vert de Grand Line grillé, aux mini-poivrons rouges croquants et sucrés, était un vrai régal. Alors qu'il commandait une nouvelle assiette au patron, trois hommes entrèrent dans le bar, et s'installèrent deux tables plus loin de celle du commandant. Ce dernier, attendant son plat, détailla les nouveaux clients. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu l'un des trois. Mais le fil de ses pensées fut vite interrompu par l'odeur alléchante du plat que la femme du patron avait déposé sous son nez.

**x**

Le restaurant se vidait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et avançait. Les hommes allaient maintenant étancher leur soif dans les bars. Ace étaient l'un des derniers clients, et la femme du patron, qui s'appelait Ida – Ace lui avait demandé -, débarrassait déjà ses piles d'assiettes, de peur d'en avoir pour toute la nuit. Seuls restaient, en plus du commandant de Barbe-Blanche, dans la salle du restaurant, un vieillard, sûrement un habitué, lisant un livre aux pages cornées et à la reliure déchirée, un jeune couple, chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, assis près d'une fenêtre, et l'un des trois hommes qui avait intrigué Ace quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier commanda un dessert. Ida lui jeta un regard étonné mais éclata ensuite de rire en déclarant qu'elle aurait aimé que son gamin ait un aussi bon appétit, au lieu de jouer les romantiques devant la fille du pharmacien. Elle avait ensuite désigné du menton le couple assis plus loin, semblant toujours être sur une autre planète.

Alors que le pirate ardent réfléchissait à un moyen d'obtenir des informations sur Teach en attendant son banana-split – qu'il avait demandé immense - l'homme, qui était assis deux tables plus loin jusqu'à ce moment-là, s'approcha de la table d'Ace, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Ça alors, si je pensais rencontrer l'un des commandants de Barbe-Blanche dans ce village perdu… »

Ledit commandant haussa un sourcil, puis lança un regard à la salle. Le patron nettoyait le comptoir où le vieillard lisait toujours son bouquin, sirotant un thé, Ida préparait sûrement le dessert du pirate dans la cuisine et le jeune couple était toujours enlacé, semblant avoir oublié le monde autour.

« Ce serait gentil de ne pas l'ébruiter, Trafalgar Law. »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit, tandis qu'il s'assit à la table du commandant. Au même moment, Ida arriva avec le banana split. Elle lança un regard étonné à Law, puis lui demanda professionnellement s'il souhaitait quelque chose. Après avoir reçu la commande d'un mojito, la femme retourna auprès de son mari pour préparer le cocktail. Ace, lui, avait déjà entamé son dessert, sous le regard amusé du Chirurgien.

« Je suis tout de même impressionné que tu connaisses mon nom.

- C'est normal de surveiller les petits nouveaux qui montent. Surtout que tu commences à avoir une sacrée réputation… »

Law eut un petit rire. Ida arriva et lui servit son mojito. La femme retourna auprès de son mari, en lui disant qu'il y avait une drôle d'atmosphère à la table des deux jeunes hommes, et qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Trafalgar ?

- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai surtout été très étonné de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi ici, et je pensais que ça aurait été dommage de laisser passer cette chance…

- Tu comptes avoir ma tête ?

- Non mais… C'est vraiment aussi bon ce truc ? »

Ace releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Au même instant, Law tendit la main vers la coupe de glace, plongea son index dans la crème, puis le lécha d'une manière qu'Ace trouva un peu trop sensuelle. Le commandant fronça légèrement les sourcils. De une, parce que Law avait osé toucher à son dessert et de deux, parce qu'il avait pensé un truc vraiment trop bizarre, là.

« C'est hyper sucré. Je ne crois pas que ce soit franchement bon pour… Oh, de toute manière je ne pense pas que cela doit te déranger non, avec tout ce que tu as avalé jusqu'ici… »

Ace haussa les épaules, avant de continuer à manger, ne notant pas que cela signifiait qu'il avait été épié. Law buvait son cocktail tout en observant l'autre pirate. De longues minutes passèrent, le silence régnait dans le restaurant. Le vieil habitué fit grincer son tabouret sur le parquet, remit son chapeau melon sur son crâne chauve, s'inclina et salua les propriétaires. Ida se rapprocha alors de la table des deux pirates.

« Je suis désolée messieurs, mais il se fait tard. Nous allons fermer ! »

Law lui tendit quelques billets, tandis qu'Ace partait déjà. Ida n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas assez de berries que les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà disparus dans les rues de la bourgade.

**x**

« Tu as payé ? Pour de vrai ?

- Il ne restait que nous et ces deux imbéciles amoureux, ça l'aurait foutu mal. Moi aussi, je ne veux pas faire de vagues.

- Ouais, pas faux. Oh un bar ! »

Ace s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un établissement qui semblait assez louche à Law, mais ce dernier suivit tout de même le commandant.

A l'intérieur, le Chirurgien de la Mort aperçut certains de ses hommes, déjà bien imbibés, qui le reconnurent à peine et lui firent un signe de la main.

« Oh _Catipan_ ! Vous v'nez boire un _crou_ ?

- Tes hommes ?

- Oui. Malheureusement. »

Ace éclata de rire puis se dirigea vers une des dernières tables de libres, à l'opposé. Trafalgar le suivit, encore. La compagnie d'un des commandants de Barbe-Blanche promettait d'être beaucoup plus intéressante que celles de ses hommes saouls. Et puis, Ace ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, alors autant en profiter. Une serveuse particulièrement sexy leur apporta deux grandes choppes pleines de rhum.

« Alors, dis-moi, ton épithète est fondé, monsieur le _chirurgien de la mort_ ?

- Haha… Va savoir… »

Ace fixa son vis-à-vis sans rien dire. Ce rookie promettait, il le sentait. De plus en plus de rumeurs circulaient sur lui. Trafalgar avait ce côté mystérieux et insolent des jeunes pirates qui plaisaient à Ace. L'avoir sous son commandement ne serait pas mal…

Le bar était vraiment animé, et Ace était prêt à parier que les hommes ici présents n'étaient pas tous des enfants de cœur, pirates ou bandits de montagnes. L'alcool coulait à flot et les tonneaux ne semblaient vouloir se tarir. Les hommes de Law leur avaient annoncé qu'ils se rendaient dans l'hôtel en face. Un bandit à côté d'eux avait ricané en leur disant que ce bâtiment tenait plus d'une maison close que d'un hôtel. Les Heart Pirates ne prirent congé que plus rapidement.

**x**

La nuit était déjà sacrément avancée. Ace et Law discutait de la piraterie, sans pour autant que le pirate ardent ne révèle quoi que ce soit sur le Nouveau Monde. La plantureuse serveuse leur apportait à intervalle régulier des choppes de rhum, tout en s'étonnant mentalement de l'état de sobriété apparent des deux pirates. Comment pouvait-on boire autant d'alcool sans avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la gueule de bois ?

« Elle est plutôt jolie...

- Dommage, je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà engagée auprès du gros bras assis au bar, là-bas, mon cher Portgas.

- Ah franchement… Je pense de plus en plus à imiter tes hommes… »

Trafalgar eut un sourire en coin.

« Un homme comme toi, avoir besoin d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit ?

- Il y en a des sympas, et parfois même vraiment futées…

- Ah parce que c'est ce que tu recherches toi, quand tu te rends là-bas ? Des femmes intelligentes à qui faire la conversation ? »

Law eut un sourire moqueur et un peu insolent. Ace, se sentant d'abord légèrement vexé, haussa les épaules puis éclata de rire. Il vida sa choppe, sous le regard de Law, qui le rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas peur, mais il fallait dire que les sales rumeurs qui couraient sur le chirurgien ne le rendaient pas trop sympathique.

« Et toi, Trafalgar ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Ace haussa un sourcil et eut un regard franchement étonné. Il se demanda rapidement si Law avait bien compris le sens de sa question. L'alcool lui avait-il retourné la tête ?

« Tu veux dire…

- Je n'y vais pas. Je ne suis pas… disons… de _ce bord-là._

- Ah… Y a un commandant du Vieux qui préfère aussi la compagnie des mecs. Il est cool.

- Et toi ? »

Toujours son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Law plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre pirate, qui restait silencieux un moment, soutenant son regard. Ace essaya de lire dans ses yeux, mais la seule chose qu'il y décela, ou crut déceler, fut un feu étrange qui brûlait dans les pupilles du Chirurgien.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Trafalgar, mais arrête d'y penser. J'aime les femmes. Leurs rondeurs, leurs longs cheveux parfumés, leur peau de pêche… Ah… Ca y est, j'commence à être excité. Je crois que je vais vraiment imiter tes hommes et me rendre à cet _hôtel_.

- Mal à l'aise, Portgas ?

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

- Pardon, pardon… Je suis juste curieux. Jamais ? Même un baiser ? »

Le feu dans les yeux du Chirurgien faisait briller son regard perturbant. Ace se sentit happé. Après tout, les flammes étaient son élément. Sous le faible éclairage du bar, Law avait une aura mystique qui le rendant vraiment attirant. Ace fronça légèrement les sourcils. Non mais à quoi pensait-il, là ? Ce devait être l'alcool qui lui brouillait le cerveau. Mais justement, le rhum avait tendance à le changer, à le rendre plus _ouvert_. Car oui, Ace avait déjà embrassé un homme, Ace avait déjà caressé un homme, Ace avait déjà couché avec un homme. Il aimait les femmes, rien ne le changerait. Mais, parfois, lorsqu'une île tardait à être découverte, et même si c'était tabou, le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe-Blanche couchait avec un homme, lorsque sa main droite ne lui apportait plus assez de satisfaction.

Ace se pencha par-dessus la table, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres et les yeux insolents. Law, lui, restait imperturbable. Il avait posé la question, il voulait donc savoir. Bien qu'il devait avouer que le commandant était particulièrement sexy, à cet instant précis.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, Trafalgar ? »

Ce dernier se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Mais ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes après, Ace se leva lentement, puis disparut dans la foule agglutinée dans le bar, se dirigeant apparemment vers la sortie. Law eut un petit rire, puis le suivit. Sans payer, cette fois.

**x**

Une légère brise rafraichissait la nuit, après une journée excessivement chaude. Law n'aimait pas vraiment la chaleur de l'été, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Aucun nuage dans le ciel étoilé, les lampadaires ne servaient pas à grand-chose, la pleine lune éclairait déjà beaucoup les rues pavées. Ces dernières étaient pratiquement désertes. La chaleur poussait les femmes à se retrouver entre elles et à se raconter des ragots sur les terrasses des plus grandes maisons, plus au centre de la ville, et les hommes étanchaient leur soif dans les bars et tavernes du port.

Law enleva son bonnet qui lui donnait décidément trop chaud, passant la main sur sa nuque déjà humide de sueur. Soupirant un bon coup, il chercha Ace des yeux, mais ce dernier semblait avoir disparu. Le Chirurgien, se disant que rester planté devant le troquet ne lui apporterait rien, décida d'aller vers le port, pour retourner au sous-marin qui lui servait de navire pirate.

Au détour d'une rue, une main se saisit du bras du médecin au service des Parques. Son corps fut entrainé dans un tourbillon dans une ruelle adjacente. Sa tête cogna contre le mur de brique d'une boulangerie, d'où une vague odeur de pain chaud s'élevait déjà dans l'air. Law eut juste le temps de porter la main sur son crâne, sa vue encore toute brouillée, que sa bouche fut emprisonnée. Des lèvres avides mangeaient les siennes dans un ballet frénétique, puis une langue joua avec la sienne. Une main dans sa nuque l'empêchait de mettre fin au baiser passionné, tandis qu'une autre attirait son corps vers un torse bien musclé d'un jeune homme plein de fougue. Law n'eut de répit que lorsque l'autre décida de séparer leurs lèvres, un petit filet de bave reliant encore leur bouche avant que ce dernier, d'un coup de langue, ne coupe ce lien.

« Alors, Trafalgar ? Satisfait ? »

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un petit éclat de rire. Ace se rapprocha alors du Chirurgien, le plaquant entièrement contre la bâtisse et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Sa cuisse frotta alors l'entre-jambe du jeune rookie.

« Apparemment oui. »

Law se colla au corps du commandant, décidé à enfin mener la danse, voulant absolument avoir au moins une fois le dessus sur ce pirate si puissant. Mais Ace répliqua, et un semblant de combat sensuel entre deux corps qui se cherchaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient, commença.

« Mon bateau ? »

Ace accepta, et suivit le Chirurgien. Il avait beau être un pirate, il ne trouvait rien de plus dégradant que d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air dans une ruelle. De la baise d'accord, mais avec un minimum de classe quand même. Sa réputation passait aussi par là. De plus, il doutait que Law accepterait de se faire prendre là comme une simple prostituée de bas étage.

**x**

Après avoir longés les murs sans se lâcher, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur les quais. Law se dégagea des mains baladeuses du commandant de Barbe-Blanche, lui demandant d'attendre un peu, qu'il s'occupe de ceux dont c'était le tour de garde. Ace, un sourire en coin, s'adossa contre le mur d'un hangar à bateaux, regardant le Chirurgien filer vers ce qui ressemblait à un submersible jaune.

Sur le navire, Law donna l'autorisation d'aller s'amuser aux deux hommes, accoudés au bastingage, discutant de… Cuisine ? Le Chirurgien haussa les sourcils, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions, après tout, il y avait de sacrés phénomènes dans son équipage. Law se racla la gorge, et les deux hommes vêtus de salopettes sursautèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ace vit deux hommes filer comme le vent vers les bars, en sautant de joie et en laissant échapper des exclamations de bonheur et de remerciements envers leur capitaine. Le commandant de Barbe-Blanche prit cela comme un signal et se rapprocha du sous-marin.

Law l'attendait, mains sur le bastingage, un sourire plein d'arrogance étirant ses lèvres. Après avoir demandé ironiquement s'il avait l'autorisation de monter à bord, Ace rejoignit le capitaine du submersible, l'attirant immédiatement vers lui.

« Captain, c'est une nouvelle recrue ? »

Ace ne put empêcher le léger sursaut qui le prit, et, dans un réflexe, lâcha Law, puis établit une distance honnête entre les deux corps. Le Chirurgien eut un petit rire, puis se tourna vers la voix.

« Non, pas vraiment, Bepo. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler aux autres, d'accord ?

- Compris Captain !

- Bien, retourne à la vigie maintenant.

- Oui, Captain ! »

Ace, les sourcils haussés, lança un regard étonné au capitaine.

« Oui, un ours qui parle.

- Intéressant… Bon, désolé, mais je m'extasierais plus tard… »

Ace attira le corps de Law contre le sien, et l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant ses mains glisser son le pull du Chirurgien. Ce dernier s'agrippa au col de la chemise de l'autre pirate, et l'entraina à l'intérieur, l'emmenant lentement vers sa cabine.

**x**

Ace n'eut pas vraiment le temps - ni l'envie, d'ailleurs - d'admirer la décoration de la chambre du capitaine du navire, et se laissa entrainer par Law vers la banquette qui servait de lit. Le commandant força le Chirurgien à s'y allonger. Il fondit ensuite vers son cou, embrassant, mordillant et léchant chaque parcelle de la peau si sensible. Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses, passant sous le pull jaune et noir, frôlant les côtes du bout des doigts. Son genou, bien placé entre les deux cuisses du Chirurgien, effleurait le sexe de Law. Contre le cou de ce dernier, Ace eut un sourire, car il avait bien senti l'érection grandissante contre sa jambe. Law, lui, avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de jais de son amant, sa respiration se faisant plus profonde et de moins en moins contrôlée.

Le commandant de Barbe-Blanche eut bientôt assez du tissu que le gênait dans son exploration du torse du Chirurgien, il s'en débarrassa alors bien vite. Sa main gauche remonta le long du buste de son amant, le caressant sensuellement au passage, puis attrapa la mâchoire de ce dernier, le forçant à pencher la tête vers l'arrière, puis la mordilla, avant de descendre vers la poitrine, dans un chemin de baisers et de morsures.

Law avait fermé les yeux, tête penchée en arrière, profitant des caresses que lui procurait Ace sur sa poitrine et son abdomen tandis que la bouche du pirate ardent léchait ses mamelons et suçotait ses tétons. Ces attentions allumaient un feu ravageur dans son bas ventre. Une main effleura sa ceinture, appuyant légèrement dessus. Des lèvres avides de chair fraiche pinçaient la peau du ventre, descendant petit à petit vers le nombril, et la langue ne tarda pas à caresser de sa salive l'ombilic de Trafalgar, puis à tracer une jolie ligne jusqu'à la limite qu'imposait le jean de ce dernier. Tout cela faisait son petit effet…

Ace leva les yeux, et un sourire de prédateur étira ses lèvres. Il se redressa, et sa bouche fondit sur celle de Law. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, l'une cherchant à dominer l'autre, et vice versa. Ce fut celle de Portgas qui gagna la bataille. Il embrassa le perdant jusqu'à manquer l'asphyxie, puis, pour reprendre son souffle, s'appliqua à lui mordre gentiment la lèvre inférieure. Sa langue suivit ensuite l'os de la mâchoire, jusqu'au lobe, qui fut suçoté et mordillé juste après. Ace, déposant un baiser au creux de l'oreille du Chirurgien, murmura de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

« Alors, Trafalgar ? Ça te plait, on dirait… »

Pour toute réponse, Law ne put que pousser un gémissement, tandis la main du commandant de Barbe-Blanche caressa doucement la petite bosse déjà formée sous le jean du capitaine. Ce dernier n'en gémit que plus fort, agrippant les cheveux d'Ace pour l'attirer en quête d'un nouveau baiser. Portgas se laissa faire, s'installa à califourchon au-dessus du bassin de Law pour approfondir le superbe patin qu'il lui offrait. Ses mains, elles, cherchaient à ouvrir la ceinture du pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pantalon glissa sur les cuisses, puis les mollets et les chevilles pour enfin s'affaisser au sol. Le vêtement fut vite rejoint par terre par ses chaussures.

Law ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond de sa cabine où le reflet des vagues dansait dans un mouvement mystique. Il cambra le dos lorsque la bouche de Portgas embrassa son érection, à travers le tissu de son boxer. Son sexe se tendit un peu plus lorsqu'une main accompagna la bouche qui le titillait en le mordillant doucement, caressant ses bourses. Instinctivement, Trafalar écarta les jambes, les plia légèrement pour faciliter la tâche à laquelle s'exécutait son amant. Ce dernier n'en sourit que plus fort contre l'ultime barrière entre le sexe qu'elle cachait et sa langue.

La verge bandée pointait maintenant sous le boxer de Law. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, émit un geignement où envie et impatience se mêlaient. Ace fit glisser ses pouces sous le tissu, jouant une dernière fois avec les nerfs du Chirurgien, et ne l'en débarrassa que lorsque lui-même n'en put plus. Ses lèvres capturèrent à nouveau celles de Law, tandis que sa main caressa le sexe tendu, désormais à l'air libre.

Le Chirurgien poussa un gémissement plus profond, ces caresses lui semblaient être un splendide soulagement après avoir résisté du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il tendit les bras et attira Ace contre lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il s'appliqua également à débarrasser son amant de sa chemise, un peu maladroitement à cause de l'ardeur du baiser. Contre ses lèvres, Ace laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Mais Law ne se laissa pas démonter, et, au contraire, le rire de l'autre semblait avoir un effet aphrodisiaque sur le médecin. Ce dernier déboucla la ceinture qu'il jeta dans un geste brusque plus loin, tombant dans un bruit mât. Le bermuda qu'elle retenait et ses bottes rejoignirent, quelques secondes plus tard, les vêtements déjà abandonnés sur le sol de la cabine.

Ace était un bel homme, ça Law ne le nierait pas, mais il l'était encore plus dépourvu de ses vêtements. Le capitaine se colla contre l'autre pirate, sans que leurs bouches ne se quittent. Leurs sexes bandés se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, les excitant à un degré supérieur. Law tendit sa main vers celui d'Ace, qui lui offrait toujours ses exquises caresses, et le masturba à son tour. Ace résista quelques instants avant de dégager la main de Law.

« Attends… Pas si vite… »

Ace cessa ses cajoleries, et posant ses mains sur les épaules, força Law à se rallonger. Après un rapide baiser, le pirate ardent saisit les jambes de ce dernier, et se glissa entre elles. Cette position était diablement érotique, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait du capitaine du sous-marin jaune. Ce dernier tendit le bras vers ce qui servait de table de chevet et chercha en tâtonnant quelque chose dans un tiroir. Il en ressortit une petite bouteille, qu'il lança à Ace qui comprit de suite. En souriant, il déboucha le flacon, et se versa une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur les doigts. Il jeta ensuite la bouteille par-dessus son épaule.

« J'y vais, hein… Law... »

Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'Ace prononça son nom, qui ne lui parut jamais aussi érotique qu'à cet instant-là. Law opina dans un grognement de désir qui fit sourire Ace. Tandis que la main gauche de ce dernier avait repris les caresses sur son sexe, Trafalgar sentit la chaleur de l'autre main tout contre son anus.

« Un… »

Law sentit l'index de Portgas se frayer un chemin dans son antre, puis en ressortir dans un lent va-et-vient. La respiration du capitaine se faisait de plus en plus saccadée…

« Deux… »

Un deuxième doigt accompagnait désormais le premier, Law sentait son bassin accompagné petit à petit le mouvement qu'imposait Ace…

« Trois… »

Un autre, qui rendait Law de plus en plus impatient. Et Ace, continuant sur le même rythme lent…

« Et quatre… »

Law se cambra un peu plus, il ne tenait plus. Il avait envie, envie d'Ace. Ce dernier le préparait toujours de ses quatre doigts, le pouce caressant les bourses du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ace retira sa main, et se masturba lentement pour que son sexe soit lui aussi légèrement lubrifié. Law pensa qu'il ne verrait pas de vision plus érotique de toute sa vie, puis ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit Ace se positionner au mieux afin de le pénétrer. Ce dernier n'y alla pas de la manière la plus douce, mais le Chirurgien n'en apprécia que plus l'excitation après la douleur.

Les hanches d'Ace claquaient contre les fesses de Law. Ce dernier agrippait les draps et s'empêchait d'hurler trop fort, serrant les dents qui ne pouvaient cependant garder silencieux les gémissements et autres grognements de plaisir. Ace le possédait. Et il aimait ça. Les coups de butoirs se faisaient plus intenses, plus profonds, mais aussi plus doux. Bientôt, Law ne pouvaient plus tenir et laissa sa voix s'élever dans la cabine, se calquant sur le rythme des caresses d'Ace sur son membre palpitant. Les va-et-vient du sexe de Portgas en lui étaient la sensation la plus sublime du monde. Jamais amant ne lui avait fait ressentir un plaisir semblable en le sodomisant.

De sa main libre, le pirate de Barbe-Blanche attira Law contre lui, qui poussa un petit cri tandis que le sexe d'Ace s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Ace embrassa langoureusement Law, alors que sa main se faisait plus pressante. Ses dents capturèrent la lèvre inférieure du capitaine, qui renversa sa tête en arrière, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Dans un soubresaut, Law éjacula sur les ventres des deux amants.

Law n'avait jamais jouit d'une telle manière, lui semblait-il. Il ferma les yeux, et des couleurs formant des rosaces pivotantes dansèrent sous ses paupières. Des couleurs qu'il imaginait vives, comme celles du printemps. Imaginait, car il n'était pas certain que ces couleurs existent réellement. L'orgasme était propre à chaque personne, mais Law savait que le sien ne pouvait être plus beau. Avec Ace, avec ces couleurs, avec ce plaisir qui lui allumait un feu terrible… Law tomba sur le matelas, yeux toujours clos, savourait les derniers coups de reins que lui donnait Ace.

Ce dernier serra les cuisses de Law. Voir celui-ci dans cette extase l'avait mené au bout de ses limites, lui aussi allait bientôt goûter à cette ivresse érotique. Basculant la tête, approfondissant une ultime fois ses coups de butoirs dans ses derniers râles de plaisir, Ace se libéra en Law.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans la cabine du capitaine. Seuls s'élevaient dans l'air les souffles haletant des deux hommes. Ace ne bougea pas tout de suite. Law ouvrit les yeux, et crut être à nouveau exciter à la vue de son amant, resté entre ses cuisses, le buste légèrement penché vers l'arrière qui se soulevaient encore sous le coup de l'orgasme, yeux clos, bouche légèrement entre ouverte… Law tendit les mains, agrippant les bras d'Ace. Ce dernier bougea enfin. Il fixa l'homme étendu sous lui, puis sourit. Se retirant doucement, son corps s'allongea sur l'autre. Ace porta ses doigts sur son ventre, puis les porta à sa bouche, avant d'embrasser Law dans un mélange de sperme et de salive. D'autres caresses perverses et d'autres baisers passionnés suivirent, puis, épuisés, les deux hommes s'endormirent.

**x**

Ace bougea dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar, Thatch, étendu sur le pont du Moby Dick, mort. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, il eut du mal à se remettre en mémoire les évènements de la nuit dernière. Mais le corps contre son torse l'aider à s'en remémorer les plus exquis instants. Dans un petit sourire, il embrassa son amant d'une nuit sur le sommet du crâne, avant de se lever. Il s'étira, en pensant avec délice que cette partie de jambes en l'air avait été l'une des meilleures qu'il avait connue. Maintenant, une douche s'imposait, avant de reprendre ses recherches. Cette pause avait été merveilleuse, cependant, les moments les plus agréables avaient une fin.

Les draps se froissèrent lorsque Law bougea à son tour, s'arrachant au bras de Morphée. La chaleur contre son dos ayant disparue, il avait compris qu'Ace s'était levé. Il en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Ainsi, cette nuit magique s'achevait. Un coup d'œil rapide vers le hublot lui apprit que le soleil ne faisait que se lever depuis peu de temps. Ils n'avaient dormi que pendant quelques heures, leurs corps ne s'étaient pas vraiment reposés, en réalité.

« Tu t'en vas.

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question…

- Moi j'en ai une. Où est-ce que je pourrais me laver ?

- J'ai une salle d'eau personnelle. La porte, juste là, à gauche.

- Merci. »

Ace ramassa rapidement ses affaires qui gisaient au sol. Puis il se tourna vers Law, qui s'était rallongé et avait refermé les yeux. Le commandant s'approcha alors et passa sa langue sur le torse découvert du Chirurgien. Ce dernier rouvrit violemment les yeux, surpris. La langue léchait désormais la virilité légèrement tendue du Chirurgien. Un sourire carnassier étirait les lèvres d'Ace, qui leva des yeux ardents de désir vers Law.

« Eh bien alors ? Tu viens ? »

**x**

« Captain ! Captain ! Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- Bepo, va chercher l'équipage, nous partons.

- Oui ! Bien Captain ! »

Law s'accouda au bastingage de son sous-marin jaune, posant nonchalamment sa tête dans le creux de sa main, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Malgré ses traits tirés, et cette douleur qui ne quittait le bas de ses reins, le Chirurgien ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Il était motivé, plus que jamais, à poursuivre son but, à atteindre le Nouveau Monde, et à trouver le One Piece. Il y avait bien sûr des centaines d'équipages qui rêvaient au même destin, et certains de ses rivaux promettaient un challenge merveilleux. Notamment ce Monkey D. Luffy, dont Law avait appris qu'il était le frère – rien que ça - de son amant de la nuit la plus magique qu'il avait passé. Il souhaitait le rencontrer, juste pour voir. D'ailleurs, cette nuit le motivait tout autant. Une fois n'était pas suffisant. Law voulait à nouveau revoir les fleurs que formaient les couleurs printanières de son orgasme. Et donc rencontrer à nouveau celui qui seul était capable de lui faire ressentir cette puissante sensation, Portgas D. Ace.

**x**

Sur son Striker, Ace, un sourire rêveur éclairant son visage, était bien décidé à retrouver Teach. Il avait vu son frère, Luffy, et le savait entre de bonnes mains. Il avait aussi connu, peut-être une dernière fois, le plaisir du péché de chair. Désormais, Ace n'avait peut-être qu'un seul regret. Il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Trafalgar Law.

_« Faisons un rêve aux couleurs des fleurs du printemps, ressemblant au ciel que nous observons »_

* * *

><p>Voici la fin du tout premier OS de <em>Kodou<em> ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Le couple Ace x Law vous a-t-il séduit ? (J'espère au moins ne pas vous en avoir dégoûtés, ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus écrit de lemon yaoi, haha.)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, alors n'hésitez pas ! Toute critique est la bienvenue, comme toujours.

Pour le prochain couple original, j'ai quelques idées mais n'arrive pas à me décider. Alors je m'en remets à vous, et vous laisse chosir : _Zoro x Coby (T)_ ou _Tashigi x Nami (T)_ ou _Kidd x Robin (T)_ ! Donnez-moi vos voix, par commentaire ou message privé !

A bientôt !


	3. Shounen to Sora, Zoro x Coby

Allons-y Alonso ! Deuxième OS !

**Couple** : Zoro x Coby  
><strong>Warning<strong> : M pour lemon (yaoi) et humour légèrement douteux ! PWP, oui.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : _One Piece_ à Oda, _Shounen to Sora _à Kra.  
>Et "Allons-y Alonso !" vient de Doctor Who (R.T. Davies)<br>**Chronologie** : Mettons ça, disons, avant l'arc Sabaody ?  
><strong>NdL <strong>: Parce qu'on a tous été étonnés du changement de Coby. Celui qui dit non est un Wapol. Ce chapitre était censé être classé T, mais au final, le lime s'est transformé en lemon, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi certains pourraient le trouver _rapide_.  
>Du coup, car elle en a demandé le lemon, je dédie ce chapitre à <strong>Gina Gi<strong> !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>« Shounen to Sora, Le garçon et le ciel »<strong>

Sur le Thousand Sunny, l'humeur était à la fête. Parce que l'équipage comptait un nouveau membre, parce qu'encore une fois ils avaient triomphé, et parce qu'une nouvelle aventure les attendait ! Se rendre sur cette partie de Grand Line nommée le Nouveau Monde, voilà ce qui leur importait désormais.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper étaient tous trois impressionnés par les prouesses de leur nouveau compagnon, un squelette musicien, ce n'était pas commun ! Même si certains s'étaient un peu opposés à son intégration dans l'équipage, les décisions de leur capitaine étaient les leurs, et avaient tous finalement accueillit le presque-gentleman les bras ouverts. De toute façon, plus rien n'étonnaient ces pirates tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Et c'était ce qui faisait leur force. Les bienpensants les craignaient, les rêveurs les enviaient, certains les détestaient, d'autres encore les admiraient, et la Marine… les pourchassait !

« Luffy ! Un bâtiment de la Marine à tribord ! »

Et comme pour appuyer les propos de la navigatrice, un tir de canon retentit, suivi d'un boulet tombant ensuite à quelques mètres du Thousand Sunny, soulevant une immense gerbe d'eau et aspergeant Usopp qui observait, grâce à ses lunettes de tireur d'élite, le navire ennemi.

« C'est quelqu'un qu'on connait ? Qu'on se marre un peu !

- Eh bien… Il y a votre ami, à Zoro et toi, celui qu'on a rencontré à Water Seven !

- Ah ouais ? Coby ? ! »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Luffy, et une idée traversa l'esprit de ce dernier.

« Et si on le kidnappait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… »

Mais Nami n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'homme-caoutchouc balança ses bras vers le navire de la Marine dans un grand éclat de rire. Tous ses compagnons se demandèrent ce que pouvait bien encore manigancer cet imbécile qui les commandait.

**x**

C'était sa première mission. Pour la première fois, le sergent-chef Coby menait une opération militaire à lui tout seul ! Enfin… Il n'y avait pas de quoi sauter au plafond non plus. C'était plus une sorte d'épreuve, une étape par laquelle passaient tous les officiers de son rang. Ce n'était pas non plus très dangereux et l'objectif était simple : remplacer une équipe d'une base de Marine avec une autre. La petite île vers laquelle le bateau voguait se trouvait être paisible, pas très grande, mais dû à son isolement, elle se faisait un endroit idéal pour être un îlot où l'on formait les nouvelles recrues. Les familles qui habitaient dans l'unique village construit sur l'île étaient toutes des familles de Marines.

Sur le petit navire sous les commandes de Coby se trouvaient neuf hommes, futurs Marines. Ces derniers allaient remplacer des recrues qui avaient terminé leur entrainement et qui feront désormais parti d'un escadron qui leur avait été désigné ce matin même. Le jeune sergent-chef commandait avec douceur les manœuvres. Il n'y avait pas de grand danger, le trajet n'était pas long. Du moins, c'était ce que tous pensaient, jusqu'à ce que la vigie ne hurle quelque chose qui les fit frémir…

« Sergent-chef, navire pirate en vue ! C-C'est… Le pavillon noir du Chapeau de Paille ! ! »

Le navire de la Marine en trembla de peur. Coby déglutit. Il avait tout imaginé, sauf tomber sur cet équipage en particulier. La poisse du passé semblait lui coller à la semelle. Se raclant d'abord la gorge, le jeune officier hurla d'une voix mal assurée de sortir les canons. Les hommes sous son commandement obéir, les mains tremblantes.

Plusieurs coups de canon retentirent, manquant à chaque fois la cible. Coby serra les poings. Luffy et Zoro avaient été ses amis, mais il avait juré de les arrêter. Une voix résonnait bien au fond de lui, lui soufflant qu'il n'était pas de taille. Mais, quand bien même, eux les pirates, lui le Marine. Leurs vocations en faisaient des ennemis. Il devait tenter de les arrêter.

« Sergent-chef ! Quelque chose arrive vers nous à toute vitesse !

- Des boulets de canon ?

- Non… ! Ce sont… Des bras ? ! »

Coby n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il ne put reculer d'à peine un pas. Deux membres élastiques enlacèrent le torse du Marine avec la fermeté d'un chewing-gum dur. Le sergent-chef tenta de se libérer, mais ceci était peine perdue. Dans un grand cri, Coby décolla du pont avant de filer droit par-dessus la mer vers le navire du Chapeau de Paille. La dernière chose qu'aperçut le jeune homme fut le ciel, incroyablement bleu. Puis sa tête heurta violemment le mât principal du Thousand Sunny, alors que Luffy s'exclama un simple « Oups ! ».

**x**

Lorsque Coby ouvrit les yeux, un mal de tête terrible le saisit. Un moment de réflexion lui permit de se remettre les idées en place. Luffy l'avait capturé, et le voilà retenu dans la cale de son bateau, entre les caisses de réserves. Le jeune Marine se tortilla pour essayer de défaire les liens qui entravaient ses mains ramenées sur ses reins. Malheureusement, ceci était peine perdue : Coby était littéralement saucissonné. Il essaya d'hurler, mais un bâillon n'en laissait échapper que de vagues cris étouffés.

Soudain, un grincement de porte résonna et un rayon de soleil éblouit le prisonnier. Ce dernier ne put distinguer le visage du pirate qui venait à sa rencontre, mais à en juger par la silhouette de guitare, Coby put deviner que c'était une femme. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet tandis qu'elle approchait du Marine.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Je vais enlever ton bâillon, mais ne hurle pas, ça ne servira à rien. Juste à faire rire Luffy comme l'idiot qu'il est… »

Coby reconnut celle qui officiait en tant que navigatrice de l'équipage de Luffy, alors que la jeune femme détachait le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de répondre. Une toux le prit, irritant sa gorge sèche. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire de mal pour qu'il lui arrive ce genre de mésaventure ? En face de lui, la jolie rousse lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Ton atterrissage a été un peu… violent.

- Ma tête…

- Je te détache les jambes pour t'emmener voir notre médecin de bord.

- Pourquoi Luffy a… ?

- Tu sais, ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce demeuré nous dépasse tous. Allez, viens, Chopper va s'occuper de toi. Tu sais, on ne te veut rien de mal, nous. »

Coby grimaça, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il ne voulait pas frapper une femme, gentille en plus, sexy de surcroît. Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues lorsque Nami lui prit le bras, qui frôla malencontreusement sa poitrine plus que généreuse. La jeune femme le conduisit à travers le bateau des pirates de Chapeau de Paille. Sur le pont, il aperçut l'ancienne membre du Baroque Works, la terrible Nico Robin, assise sous un parasol, lisant un livre qui semblait antique. La belle brune le salua de la main avec un grand sourire. Coby se crispa, elle avait une aura si… particulière. A côté d'elle, un squelette vivant buvait un thé, feuilletant un journal que tenait une main sans chair. Plus loin, le garçon au long nez pêchait en compagnie de Luffy. Ce dernier aperçut le Marine et fit de grands gestes à son attention.

« Hé ! Coby ! Ça va ? Désolé pour le coup à la tête !

- Luffy ! Je l'emmène voir Chopper !

- Ouais d'accord ! Dis Coby tu restes manger avec nous, hein ? ! Usopp a pêché une anguille de mer é-norme ! Sanji est entrain de la préparer ! »

Coby n'eut qu'un pâle sourire. Cet équipage était vraiment trop bizarre. Mais lui semblait franchement sympathique. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être de grands criminels recherchés ? Ils tenaient entre leurs griffes un Marine, mais l'accueillaient tous en souriant, et leur navigatrice l'amenait voir leur médecin pour le soigner. Et Luffy souhaitant qu'il reste dîner… Le jeune garçon pensa alors à ses hommes. Ils ne tarderont pas à signaler la prise en otage de leur sergent-chef ! Le Chapeau de Paille s'attirait-il vraiment des ennuis sans jamais s'en rendre compte ?

« Où sont les autres ?

- Tu es bien curieux dis-moi… Zoro est là-haut, à la vigie, mais je suis sûre qu'il pionce, Sanji est dans sa cuisine, comme Luffy te l'a dit, Franky travaille dans son atelier, où je ne sais pas où, et là nous allons voir Chopper, dans son infirmerie. »

Un sourire avenant éclairait le visage de la jolie rousse. Coby la suivit sans un mot. Sa tête lui tournait, il souhaitait voir le médecin le plus rapidement possible.

**x**

« Chopper ? Je peux entrer ? Je te ramène l'ami de Luffy, le Marine ! »

Nami, après avoir frappé, entra en poussant Coby devant elle. Le petit renne qui officiait en tant que médecin de bord les accueillit avec effusion. La rousse avait expliqué au prisonnier qu'elle avait longuement rassuré Chopper quant au fait que le jeune sergent-chef était un ami de leur capitaine et de Zoro. Coby ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. N'était-ce pas un moyen détourné de lui expliquer qu'ils ne craignaient pas d'avoir pris un Marine pour otage ? Pire, qu'ils doutaient de sa force ? Le jeune homme se sentit profondément déprimé.

« Je te libère, reste calme, s'il te plait ! »

Trop abattu, Coby n'avait même pas songé à se débattre. Il avait surtout envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en ressortir. Chopper lui demanda gentiment de s'asseoir sur le lit, après que Nami ait défait les liens entravant ses bras. Cependant, elle ligota ses poignets, car « on ne savait jamais » d'après elle. Le petit renne l'examina, soignant les blessures superficielles des cordes mais aussi l'énorme bosse qui saillait sous la chevelure rose du jeune homme.

« Et voilà ! Ça va mieux, monsieur le Marine ?

- O-Oui ! Merci. Vous êtes vraiment doué, je n'ai même plus la moindre douleur… Incroyable !

- Mais non, espèce d'idiot, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Coby eut un sourire mi-surpris, mi-amusé en voyant le petit renne se tortiller dans tous les sens, visiblement ravi du compliment, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire. Le médecin prit ensuite congé, voulant voir Luffy et Usopp pêcher des poissons géants et laissant ainsi le Marine se reposer. Ce dernier s'allongea. Fixant les planches du plafond de l'infirmerie. Coby soupira plusieurs fois. Quelques instants plus tard, Nami entra. Elle avait troqué son t-shirt aux imprimés floraux pour un haut de bikini des plus provoquant. La jeune femme posa un petit plateau, sur lequel un sandwich et un cocktail étaient posés, près du jeune garçon

« Tiens, Sanji t'a préparé ça. Tu dois avoir un peu faim, non ? »

Coby rougit au maximum au sourire que lui offrait la jolie rousse. Il devait faire preuve d'une volonté de fer pour ne pas laisser son regard glisser vers le splendide décolleté collé sous son nez. Nami sortit, laissant un Coby encore plus chamboulé qu'avant.

« Oh non… »

Coby se redressa violemment. Une petite bosse poussait sous son pantalon. Tout ça par la faute de cette rousse et l'indécence de ses vêtements, ses lèvres pulpeuses étirées dans un sourire malicieux, ses yeux d'ambre insolents… Le jeune Marine n'était pas habitué à tant de charmes. Il posa ses mains liées sur la bosse naissante, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Se soulager, ici et maintenant ? Et si quelqu'un l'entendait ? Pire encore, le surprenait ? Coby n'en rougit que plus. Il tendit la main pour attraper le verre au liquide bleuté qu'il vida d'une traite. Reposant le verre sur le plateau, les mains tremblantes, le jeune homme se pencha en avant, essayant de trouver un moyen rapide de faire passer son excitation.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du sergent-chef, qui se paralysa ensuite. Il priait pour que ce soit le renne-médecin, à qui il pouvait toujours raconter un petit bobard, car d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Chopper était assez crédule. Cependant, Coby devina rapidement que ce n'était pas lui. Il releva lentement la tête, pour apercevoir le bretteur de l'équipage.

« Un problème, Coby ?

- Z-Zoro ! N-Non, ça va… Un peu mal au ventre… Ce n'est rien… »

L'homme aux cheveux verts referma la porte derrière lui pour s'y adosser ensuite, croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, l'épéiste observa le Marine, qui lui se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il souhaitait que le second du capitaine s'en aille vite. Mais ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

« Ça fait un petit moment, hein Coby ?

- Depuis Water Seven… Ce n'est pas…

- Tu as vraiment changé. Depuis notre première rencontre.

- Je… Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer…

- Vraiment mignon. »

Le sergent-chef écarquilla les yeux. Non mais c'était quoi cet équipage de barges ? Que venait de déclarer le bretteur, juste là ? Déglutissant péniblement, Coby ne quittait pas le pirate des yeux. Ce dernier, sourire toujours flanqué aux lèvres, passa sa main derrière son dos, et quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de serrure résonna dans la petite pièce. Zoro s'approcha ensuite du lit. Coby recula le plus possible, demandant sans cesse ce que le bretteur voulait, le suppliant d'arrêter de le regarder de ces yeux de prédateur. Cela eut l'effet de faire s'esclaffer ledit prédateur. Lorsque le dos du jeune officier heurta doucement le mur, Coby paniqua un peu. Que lui voulait Zoro ? Ce dernier avait grimpé sur le lit, et se trouvait désormais au-dessus de Coby, un bras tendu, la main posé à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête du Marine.

« Z-Zoro… Vous… Qu'est-ce que… »

Coby ne put continuer en voyant les yeux sombres descendre pour fixer son entrejambe. Une petite exclamation de surprise franchit les lèvres de Zoro juste après, ce qui enflamma encore plus les joues du Marine. Ce dernier essaya de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de sa proie, l'en empêchant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me dire que tu caches des bonbons dans ton pantalon ? »

La tête du Marine se transforma en véritable tomate. Il essaya de rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent, mais seuls des balbutiements s'élevèrent dans l'air. Vexé par la remarque du pirate, qui signifiait qu'il le prenait pour un gosse, et gêné d'avoir été surpris dans cet état. Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de l'épéiste. Ce dernier se rapprocha de celui de Coby, toujours aussi rouge un soleil couchant en été. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le plus jeune recula violemment et sa tête se cogna contre le mur.

« Allons, allons, tu vas te faire mal… Laisse-toi faire, Coby.

- N-Non. Voyons, ce n'est pas… Ah ! »

La main libre de Zoro s'était frayé un chemin vers le ventre du Marine, glissant sous sa chemise. Le bretteur put se rendre compte avec délectation que d'exquis abdominaux s'étaient formés à force d'entrainement. Sa main descendit un peu plus, caressant doucement la petite bosse naissante de Coby. Zoro s'en pourlécha les lèvres, sa langue frôlant celles du jeune garçon. Ce dernier tremblait, mais à sa grande honte, il ne put savoir si c'était de peur ou de plaisir. Car les petites caresses du plus âgé lui faisaient réellement du bien.

« Tu as l'air d'apprécier…

- T-Taisez-vous… S-S'il vous plait… »

Zoro ricana, tandis qu'il accentuait ses petites attentions au bas du ventre du jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Ce dernier laissait échapper quelques petits gémissements tout à fait adorables. Le bretteur se demanda rapidement si le plus jeune était encore vierge, car il répondait plutôt rapidement à ses caresses. Le second embrassa langoureusement Coby qui se laissa faire, perdant de plus en plus pied. Il cassa doucement le baiser pour passer ses poings liés autour du cou de Zoro, l'attirant ensuite à nouveau contre lui.

Coby avait décidé de tout oublier pour quelques instants. Oublier qu'il était un Marine, que Zoro était un pirate, faisant d'eux des ennemis naturels. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais penché sur ses préférences sexuelles, car son rêve de devenir un officier haut-gradé lui avait occupé l'esprit, laissant ce qu'il croyait être superflu de côté. Hors, si Coby avait su, il se serait laissé aller dans les bras de quelqu'un bien avant. Zoro le mettait dans des états incroyables, et la gêne du Marine disparaissait peu à peu… Et sa tête tournait. L'alcool. Le cocktail que lui avait ramené Nami ! Voilà l'explication… Coby ne supportait pas très bien les boissons alcoolisée, pourtant il l'avait bu cul-sec. Pour le jeune homme, c'était la seule explication possible, même s'il se sentait un peu stupide pour être saoul pour si peu. Ou alors se cherchait-il une excuse ?

Zoro fondit dans le cou du plus jeune, déposant de petits baisers rapides, mordant la peau étonnement douce, puis suçant cette même peau rougie par les morsures. Coby commençait à tortiller des hanches sous le corps du bretteur. Ce dernier sourit en découvrant les dents. C'était qu'il était impatient, le petit Marine ! Leurs bouches se collèrent à nouveau, leurs langues se caressant et leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois. Zoro entreprit de déshabiller lentement Coby, tout en caressant sensuellement la peau tout juste découverte, sans décoller sa bouche avide de baisers. Coby écarta les jambes, laissant le pirate s'installer entre elles.

« Allons-y, Coby… »

Bientôt, le Marine fut nu sous le corps de Zoro qui se débarrassa, lui aussi, de ses vêtements. Il chuchota malicieusement, près de l'oreille du plus jeune, que ce dernier semblait bien lui faire de l'effet. Le regard de Coby glissa alors vers le bas-ventre de l'épéiste, rougissant de plus bel devant la virilité tendue qui frôlait la sienne. Un léger cri lui échappa, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. La main de Zoro avait repris ses caresses le long du sexe du Marine. Contre ses lèvres, le pirate lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. Coby obéit, plongeant son regard embrumé dans celui, provocateur, du pirate. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans se coller complètement.

Une vague de plaisir secoua le corps du jeune officier qui ferma les yeux sous l'effet du feu qui incendiait son bas-ventre. Sa joue se colla contre celle de Zoro, tandis qu'il essayait de le prévenir qu'il ne tenait plus. Le pirate avait, bien sûr, compris le message. Les va-et-vient de sa main se firent plus intenses et rapides sur le membre du plus jeune. Ce dernier se cambra, son torse se plaqua contre celui de Zoro. Dans un râle de plaisir, il se déversa sur le ventre de son amant. Sa respiration saccadée emplissait la pièce alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits, adossé au mur, yeux clos et bouche légèrement entrouverte. Zoro en profita, et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche de sa main poisseuse de la semence du Marine, lui y fourrant doucement les doigts. Coby entreprit de les sucer, avalant son propre sperme, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution.

« Tu fais ça bien, dis-moi… Viens un peu par-là. »

Zoro recula sur le lit, écartant les jambes à son tour, offrant son érection au regard du jeune sergent-chef. Ce dernier comprit où le pirate voulait en venir, mais n'osait pas bouger. Il avait arrêté sa succion à la vue du sexe tendu du bretteur. Celui-ci retira sa main de la bouche de Coby pour attraper les poignets toujours entravés de ce dernier. D'un geste brusque, il l'attira à lui. Coby bascula, se retrouvant à genoux devant le pirate, visage face au nombril. Le Marine ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui naissaient derrière ses paupières de couler. Zoro, qui avait entendu le plus jeune renifler, l'attrapa au menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Il le releva ensuite doucement pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Coby en eut le souffle coupé, par la surprise du baiser passionné mais aussi car sa respiration n'avait pas repris un rythme normal depuis son premier orgasme. Le bretteur sépara leurs bouches aussi brusquement qu'il les avait unies, puis murmura, d'une voix des plus sensuelles :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Coby… Je te promets que tu vas aimer. J'ai pas le droit à mon p'tit plaisir, moi aussi ? »

Le Marine déglutit, maudissant l'alcool de le transformer en boule de nerfs que seul le plaisir comblait. Mais ses mains tremblantes se refermèrent tout de même sur le sexe du pirate, et se mirent à le masturber doucement. C'était, bien sûr, la première fois que Coby touchait le sexe d'un autre homme, et ne s'était que peu de fois adonné à l'onanisme. Il leva les yeux vers Zoro, et crut avoir à nouveau une érection : le bretteur avait les yeux clos, tête penchée sur le côté, sourcils légèrement froncés, bouche délicatement entrouvertes. Coby ne put s'empêcher de penser que Zoro était le plus bel homme qu'il avait rencontré. Le plus sexy qui appelait la luxure à lui.

Sans réfléchir plus longuement, Coby se pencha un peu plus. Il hésita un court instant avant d'embrasser doucement la verge du pirate, puis de la capturer entre ses lèvres. Sa langue lécha avec un peu d'hésitation le membre, tandis que le Marine accentuait la vitesse des va-et-vient de sa bouche. Une main s'était égarée dans les cheveux roses du plus jeune, caressant puis empoignant afin de réguler le rythme de Coby. Zoro laissait échapper de petits râles de plaisir qui enflammaient le ventre du Marine qui en voulait plus. Bientôt, les hanches de l'épéiste imprimèrent elle aussi le mouvement, l'accompagnant, tandis que Coby prenait de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses gestes, caressant et suçant.

Après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, Coby avala les prémices qui annonçaient que Zoro atteignait peu à peu l'état d'extase. Ce dernier tira la tête du jeune garçon en arrière, un peu trop brutalement peut-être, avant de se laisser aller. Pour une première fois, mieux valait éviter de se déverser dans sa bouche. D'un revers de la main, Coby essuya rapidement les gouttes qui l'avaient atteint au visage, tandis que Zoro s'écroula sur ses coudes. Le plus jeune l'observa reprendre ses esprits, puis sans se maîtriser plus devant le corps du pirate, se jeta au cou de ce dernier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le bretteur fut légèrement étonné, agréablement cependant, et enlaça le Marine, le serrant contre lui.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Coby sursauta et s'écarta de Zoro qui murmura un « Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'y a deux portes… ». Luffy apparut dans l'encadrement et, tout sourire, s'écria que le repas était prêt avant de filer vers la cuisine. Le jeune officier se demanda si le capitaine était très ouvert d'esprit ou s'il était juste trop stupide pour remarquer que son second était nu, serrant contre lui un Marine tout aussi dévêtu. Le lit grinça, tirant Coby de sa rêverie, qui s'aperçut que Zoro s'était levé et avait entreprit de se rhabiller. Lui n'osait pas bouger, trop surpris.

« Tu viens ? Après ça, tu mérites plus qu'un simple sandwich. Puis je crois que Luffy meurt d'envie de te parler. C'est bien pour ça qu'il t'a kidnappé.

- O-Oui… »

Zoro eut un sourire légèrement moqueur, puis s'approcha du Marine qui, visiblement gêné depuis l'intrusion de l'autre crétin, baissa la tête. Le bretteur déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut du crâne de Coby, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Allons, Coby, viens. Ce serait bête de rester là alors que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que vous pourrez discuter ensemble en amis.

- J'arrive… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'épéiste disparut dans le Sunny-Go, laissant un Marine tout chamboulé derrière lui. Coby se leva, enfila ses vêtements lancés, plus tôt, au hasard à travers la petite pièce. Il prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se remettre les idées en place. Le sergent-chef Coby venait de coucher avec l'un des plus terribles membres de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, Roronoa Zoro. Enfin… Pouvait-il considérer qu'ils avaient couché ensemble d'ailleurs ? Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, réalisant quelque chose.

« AH ! »

Coby rougit violemment en apercevant les draps souillés du lit de l'infirmerie. Il se précipita dessus pour les défaire et les rouler en boule. Au même instant, Nami entra, lui demandant s'il mangeait avec eux. Elle resta stupéfaite en voyant le Marine qui lui tournait le dos, une grosse boule de linge dans les bras.

« Je… Les draps, c'est… mieux de les laver, non ? Plus… hygiénique ?

- Euh… Oui… Pose-les dans le panier, dans la pièce d'à côté… Et viens manger… »

La navigatrice quitta la pièce en reculant, sourcils légèrement froncés et yeux écarquillés, se disant que les Marines avaient vraiment des habitudes trop étranges. Mais elle comprit pourquoi ce Coby était l'ami de Luffy…

**x**

Le ciel avait viré à l'orange, la nuit tombait peu à peu. Coby avait passé la journée sur le Thousand Sunny, à discuter avec Luffy, oubliant qu'ils étaient ennemis. Il n'y avait eu aucune allusion de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'infirmerie, de la part de Zoro ou Luffy. Parfois le bretteur lui lançait un regard moqueur qui le faisait instantanément rougir un peu, mais rien de plus. Au final, il devait se l'avouer, Coby s'était bien amusé.

Des coups de canons retentirent. Luffy s'esclaffa, tapant dans le dos du jeune Marine qui était à ses côtés, lui déclarant que ses hommes devaient tenir à lui. Coby s'en sentit fier mais Nami coupa court à son élan d'orgueil en rétorquant que c'était normal, qu'il était sergent-chef et qu'ils auraient des problèmes s'ils ne faisaient pas tout pour le récupérer. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, provenant du navire de la Marine.

« Pirates du Chapeau de Paille ! Vous détenez le sergent-chef Coby, libérez-le, ou nous serons dans l'obligation d'avoir recours à la force ! »

Luffy éclata de son rire caractéristique. Tous sur le Thousand Sunny, même Coby, savaient que les Marines qui les menaçaient tremblaient à l'idée de les affronter.

« C'est bon, on vous le rend ! »

Le capitaine envoya un de ses bras en arrière, puis le balança vers le bateau ennemi, qui s'accrocha à son bastingage. De son autre bras, il attrapa Coby et, dans les rires de l'un et dans les cris effrayés de l'autre, s'élança. Les Marines paniquèrent en apercevant le Chapeau de Paille arriver tel un boulet vers eux. Dans un grand fracas, les deux atterrirent sur le pont. Coby fut à nouveau assommé par le mât, mais de son bateau cette fois-ci. Luffy retomba sur ses pieds, à force d'habitude.

« Bon, les gars, je reste pas, hein ! Salut ! »

Aucun hommes n'eut le courage de bouger, et observèrent, impuissants, Luffy retourner, de la même manière, sur son navire. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur esprit, les nouvelles recrues s'élancèrent vers le sergent-chef en hurlant leur inquiétude.

**x**

Sur le Thousand Sunny, le calme était revenu, en même temps que la nuit. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Zoro, lui, était allongé à l'écart sur la poupe, bras croisés derrière le crâne. Il ne dormait pas, mais observait le ciel étoilé, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, repensant au petit Coby. Le moment qu'ils avaient partagé avait vraiment été agréable, et il se demanda rapidement s'ils pouvaient un jour remettre ça… Bien sûr, il devait y avoir une chance sur le nombre d'étoiles qui brillaient en ce moment dans le ciel, mais, tout de même… Un peu plus loin, la voix de Sanji, s'éleva :

« Vous savez où se trouve Zoro, mes princesses ?

- A l'arrière, il me semble.

- Merci, Robin adorée ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de l'endroit où le bretteur se reposait. Sanji arriva sans rien dire, et s'accoudant ensuite au bastingage, juste à côté de Zoro. Il alluma une cigarette, avant de briser le silence.

« Ça a marché ?

- Ouais. Je le savais, c'est un jeunot, il tient pas l'alcool.

- Et ça t'a plu ?

- Plutôt ouais. J'aimerais bien le revoir, on est pas allé vraiment très loin.

- Pour ça, faut voir… Luffy aura peut-être de nouveau cette idée stupide.

- Je devrais le remercier.

- … »

Zoro bailla et s'étira, avant de se lever. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon, toujours accoudé à la rambarde, cigarette au bec, puis se colla à son dos. Le blond fronça les sourcils, puis donna un coup d'épaule dans le torse du bretteur. Ce dernier chuchota à l'oreille du cuisiner :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Merci à toi aussi, Sanji.

- Crétin. »

Zoro fit volte-face en éclatant de rire, se dirigeant vers la table où du rhum l'attendait. Sanji resta à sa place initiale en soupirant, se disant que, franchement, Luffy pourrait se faire quelques connaissances féminines.

_« Encore une fois, le garçon regarda le ciel »_

* * *

><p>Voici donc la fin du deuxième one-shot de ce recueil. Lemon moins poussé que celui du premier chapitre, sans pour autant être un lime… Limon ? Haha. Bon, j'arrête mes âneries.<p>

Prochain couple : _Kidd x Robin _!

J'aimerais par contre _répéter_ quelque chose : vous pouvez me proposer des pairings _à la condition_ de me soumettre **une ****idée****(le titre de l'OS ou une phrase qui y apparaitra) ou un (ou deux)****mots-clés****. **Merci beaucoup !

A bientôt !


	4. Lost Number, Kidd x Robin

**Couple** : Kidd x Robin  
><strong>Warning<strong> : T (Pas de lemon)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : _One Piece_ à Oda, _Lost Number _à Kra.  
><strong>Chronologie<strong> : Durant l'ellipse des deux ans. Léger spoil si vous n'avez pas vu l'illustration des Supernovas « post-timeskip ».  
><strong>NdL <strong>: Et voici mon « Kibin » (CamDel, c'est pour toi !)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>« Lost Number, Chiffre manquant »<strong>

Robin observa l'homme devant elle comme s'il venait de lui adresser la parole dans une langue inconnue. Le messager se gratta la tête, le silence de la brune le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que cela puisse m'intéresser ?

- Vous… Vous êtes une pirate, non ? Et… Le chef n'est pas là…

L'archéologue soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ces révolutionnaires étaient vraiment drôles parfois. Oh bien sûr, pas autant que l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille dont les membres étaient séparés provisoirement depuis quelques temps. Robin eut un léger pincement au cœur en y songeant. Deux ans. Avant de les rencontrer, les années coulaient sans qu'elle n'y prêtât attention, mais désormais, les jours lui semblaient bien longs.

Robin tourna le dos au jeune garçon, l'observant de profil. Ce dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. C'était bien jeune pour faire partie des révolutionnaires, mais il venait d'un village libéré par les hommes du redoutable Dragon, ayant été sous le joug d'une sorte de dictateur. Un nouveau plein de volonté, mais légèrement poltron que le chef de cette tour avait assigné à la surveillance, avec deux autres gaillards robustes, qui pouvaient le protéger au cas où.

- Mademoiselle Robin ?

- Dis leur que je descends dans quelques minutes.

- Ou-Oui ! Merci mademoiselle Robin ! »

Le sourire de l'archéologue s'élargit alors que le blondinet retournait à son poste en courant. Le chef était parti retrouver Dragon pour lui faire son rapport mensuel. Le phare dans lequel se trouvait Robin n'était pas très exposé ; qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux à l'habiter n'était pas franchement grave. La jeune femme s'était portée volontaire pour venir ici. Elle pensait trouver le calme qu'elle recherchait. Après un petit soupir, la curiosité l'emporta et ses pas la menèrent vers la sortie.

**.x.**

Le vent soufflait fort sur cette côte d'une île perdue de Grand Line. Serrant son manteau contre elle, Robin sortit du phare, ramenant d'une main ses cheveux en arrière. La nouvelle recrue disait vrai. Le pavillon qui flottait au vent ne mentait pas. L'archéologue leva la tête. Sur un petit balcon de la petite tour, un des gardes la surveillait. Elle le salua en souriant, cette présence la rassurait quelque peu, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Prenant une longue inspiration, Robin se lança, descendit le petit chemin caillouteux qui menait à la plage.

Sur la grève, deux hommes l'attendaient. Robin avança prudemment. Elle connaissait le blond, mais l'autre non. S'arrêtant à une distance respectable, elle les interrogea :

« Que me veut donc un rival de mon capitaine ?

- Nous savons que tu te méfies, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas un piège, Nico Robin.

Dans la voix du blond, légèrement altérée à cause de son masque, transparaissaient une légère inquiétude, et une hâte. Killer, second de Kidd, se tenait en face de l'archéologue. Cette dernière nota qu'il n'était pas armé. L'autre non plus, d'ailleurs : un homme avec une coupe iroquoise et des lunettes de soleil ovales. Si Killer savait au moins se maîtriser, son compagnon, lui lassait la panique et le stress l'envahir :

- Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide !

Robin les considéra un moment. Elle s'interrogeait : que dirait Luffy ? Son capitaine avait un si grand cœur qu'il lui ordonnerait sûrement de foncer aider un rival. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme laissa sa mémoire afficher les visages de ses compagnons. Robin releva la tête, le regard déterminé, elle annonça :

- C'est d'accord, je viens. Mais je vous préviens…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne tentera quoi que ce soit ! »

Ainsi, Robin se retrouva dans la chaloupe qui la menait vers le navire d'Eustass Kidd.

**.x.**

Lorsque l'archéologue monta à bord du bateau, les hommes présents sur le pont la regardèrent avec, dans les yeux, une lueur que la jeune femme identifia comme du soulagement. Certains semblaient vraiment fatigués et s'écroulèrent à même le sol après avoir été rassurés de voir que Nico Robin avait accepté de venir aider leur capitaine. D'autres étaient carrément blessés et se soignaient entre eux. Robin lança un regard interrogateur à Killer qui lui répondit qu'elle comprendra vite.

On mena la jolie brune à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un couloir, Robin entendit ce qui lui semblait être un rugissement de bête sauvage. Elle sentit Killer se raidir à côté d'elle. Le second de l'équipage pressa le pas, sans en avoir l'air. La jeune femme remarqua que du sang maculait, à certains endroits, les murs, le sol, et même le plafond. Elle en déduit que l'équipage avait livré un combat terrible. Avait-il perdu ou gagné, ça, elle avoua qu'on ne pouvait le deviner. Kidd n'était pas le style de pirate à rester en vie après une défaite. Les rumeurs disaient que le jeune rookie préfèrerait mourir.

Killer s'arrêta devant une porte. Une telle quantité de sang la maculait que l'on l'aurait dit faite en cette matière, plutôt qu'en bois… Sans s'en rendre compte, Robin déglutit. Devant elle, Killer hésita à ouvrir la porte, puis se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« C'est assez… terrible.

- Un instant. Etes-vous sûrs que c'est de _moi_, dont vous avez besoin ? Je ne suis pas le médecin de bord de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille.

- Nous le savons. Ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il lui faut… Le nôtre a déjà fait ce qu'il fallait… Il a simplement besoin de tes pouvoirs.

- Mes… pouvoirs ? »

Killer acquiesça tout en tournant la poignée, invitant Robin à entrer dans la pièce. A l'instant même où la porte grinça sur ses gonds, une odeur terrible fit froncer le nez de la jeune femme. Une odeur qui l'aurait fait vomir toutes ses tripes, si elle n'y était pas habituée depuis son enfance perturbée. L'odeur du sang. L'archéologue n'aimait pas ça. Alors qu'elle avançait dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, mais aussi un atelier, son talon glissa légèrement dans une petite flaque de sang. Killer la rattrapa doucement, mais la brune sembla se reprendre. Cette dernière semblait assister à une scène de ces livres horrifiques qu'elle lisait certains soirs de pleine lune à l'équipage, pour une petite soirée frissons.

Sur une table en métal, haute d'un mètre environ, couché sur un fin matelas couvert d'un drap imprégné de sang, Eustass Kidd poussait des grognements terribles. C'était l'animal sauvage qu'avait entendu Robin quelques secondes plus tôt. Son corps était secoué de légers spasmes. Un autre drap recouvrait le bras gauche du Captain. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme portant un masque chirurgical, et une blouse de médecin plus rouge que blanche. Killer s'approcha de la table chirurgicale, annonçant Robin.

« Parce-que t'crois que j'suis aveugle ? Bien. Laissez-nous. Heat, tu restes.

Un homme – un grand mec en bas résille - qui se tenait à l'écart jusque-là, sortit de l'ombre.

- Mais… capitaine, si elle tente…

- Vous foutez pas d'ma gueule et dégagez ! !

- Mais Kidd…

- Ferme-la Killer, et donne l'exemple, merde ! !

Le second hésita, mais sentant une nouvelle vague de rage submerger son capitaine, se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par le grand mec et le médecin, qui jeta au passage sa blouse dans une corbeille. Un grognement s'éleva dans l'air :

- Approche, Nico Robin.

La jeune femme resta un moment figée, une fois plus près de Kidd. Combien de litres de sang cet homme avait-il donc perdu ? Le drap qui recouvrait Kidd glissa lorsqu'il tira dessus. Robin ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un moignon encore sanguinolent la surprendrait autant. Mais en fait, c'était surtout le fait de voir Kidd ayant perdu un bras qui l'étonnait. Le dénommé Heat, un homme ayant l'air d'un mort avec des dreads s'avança, ramassa le drap et le posa plus loin.

- Pourquoi le médecin n'a-t-il pas…

- Tu vas comprendre. Heat, dépêche-toi.

- Oui, le voici maître Kidd.

L'homme au teint grisâtre déposa un objet à côté de son capitaine, enveloppé dans un tissu. Robin jeta un regard interrogateur au Supernova. Ce dernier attrapa le paquet, ouvrant les pans de tissu afin que la jeune femme puisse comprendre. Mais celle-ci fut encore plus perdue – même si elle se maîtrisait au mieux afin de ne rien laisser transparaître – en apercevant un amas de métal qui formait un… bras ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une prothèse mécanique.

Le regard de la jeune femme alterna de la prothèse au moignon. Robin était une érudite. Son savoir faisait d'elle quelqu'un de sensé. Mais à l'instant présent, elle ne comprenait pas comment Kidd pouvait remplacer un bras entier. Après tout, ce qui lui plaisait c'était le passé, les objets antiques, les souvenirs d'antan… La technologie, même primaire, elle laissait ça aux hommes dingues comme Franky.

- Comment… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider. Je ne m'y connais pas en mécanique.

- J'ai mis des années à parfaire ma technique. J'sais c'que j'fais. Maintenant, approche.

Robin obéit. S'approchant de la table d'opération, elle garda son regard fixé sur l'amas de métal qui constituait la prothèse. Kidd lui demanda de faire pousser deux bras à deux endroits précis. Le dénommé Heat fit rouler un tabouret près de la jeune femme qui s'assit en le remerciant.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à tes hommes de t'aider ?

- L'implantation implique du… doigté. Je ne peux pas le demander à ces brutes… Et j'ai entendu des choses sur toi. Tu es rapide et efficace. Des mains féminines seront parfaites. Maintenant… Si tu voulais bien… M'écouter…

La brune devina que Kidd devait souffrir le martyr, mais la brute, et le pirate fier qu'il était, luttait au mieux pour garder la face. La jeune femme écouta attentivement les directives du Captain. Elle tentait au maximum de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle devait toucher la chair, la moelle des os brisés en deux, et autres veines palpitantes. Tel un automate, elle ordonnait à ses doigts nouvellement poussés sur le moignon de Kidd d'appuyer ici ou là, de connecter cette tige de métal à ce nerf-ci… De la sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes, de son cou, et de son dos. Heat assistait à l'opération, silencieux, épongeant son capitaine et son assistante du moment. Robin et Kidd n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucunes paroles – hormis les consignes de Kidd – durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent dans l'infirmerie-atelier. Ils formaient un duo parfait.

**.x.**

Lorsque Robin se retrouva sur le pont, l'aube pointait, colorant le ciel d'un rose pâle. Avançant contre le bastingage, elle essaya de se rappeler quand les hommes de Kidd l'avaient cherchée. En fin d'après-midi, juste avant le dîner, alors que l'archéologue souhaitait étudier de nouveaux livres qu'on lui avait dénichés. La transplantation avait durée toute la nuit. Plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Robin n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé… La fatigue l'assaillit soudain. La jeune femme crut s'écrouler, s'appuyant contre le bois de la barrière. Elle inspira profondément l'air marin, fermant les yeux, écoutant le doux roulement des vagues. Les images de cette nuit flashèrent dans sa mémoire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une pareille opération soit possible. Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur ses fines lèvres : pourquoi était-elle encore étonnée ? N'y avait-il pas dans son équipage un cyborg ? Robin se rendit à l'évidence : ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était Kidd. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme aussi brutal puisse faire preuve d'autant de génie ?

Un vent frais caressa le visage de la jeune femme, faisant doucement voleter ses cheveux d'ébène. Une lueur fit briller les vagues. Le phare, dressé fièrement au sommet des côtes abruptes de l'île prévenait les navires des récifs meurtriers au-dessus desquels il faisait danser sa lumière. Robin frissonna. Elle avait besoin de dormir, et de manger aussi. Du moins souhaitait-elle boire une bonne tasse de café bien chaud. S'en retournant vers les cabines, elle aperçut Killer qui en sortait. Ce dernier alla à sa rencontre.

« Je tenais à te remercier pour ton aide.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Le second sembla hésiter.

- Le capitaine… aimerait te voir. Il s'est réveillé.

Robin lui lança un regard surpris. Après l'opération, Kidd s'était littéralement écroulé. De douleur et de fatigue, à ne pas douter, même s'il dira sûrement le contraire. La jeune femme avait quitté l'infirmerie sans un mot. Heat l'avait amené aux sanitaires où elle put prendre une longue douche. Personne ne l'avait dérangée, les hommes du Captain lui en était désormais que trop reconnaissants. Du moins pour le moment.

- Je te suis. »

Killer amena donc Robin auprès de son capitaine, dans la cabine personnelle de ce dernier.

**.x.**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. D'un hublot, un rayon de soleil naissant faisait flamboyer les cheveux du capitaine. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, dans un coin de la chambre, adossé au mur. Killer annonça que Nico Robin était là. Kidd fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait disposer. Cette même main attrapa ensuite un verre posé sur une table basse. Faisant tinter les glaçons dans le liquide ambré, Kidd demanda à la brune d'approcher. La jeune femme essayait d'apercevoir le bras mécanique bouger, comme s'il était organique.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on ait pas de nouvelles du Chapeau de Paille ?

- Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais te le dire ?

Kidd eut un rire, qui ressemblât plus à un jappement.

- Je m'demandais juste comment ça s'faisait qu'il laisse une femme comme toi seule.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas seule. Sache simplement que Luffy a ses raisons.

Le Captain haussa les épaules, buvant une longue gorgée de whisky.

- Alors tu fais toujours partie de son équipage…

Robin nota que ce n'était pas une question. Elle remarqua que la pièce s'éclairait peu à peu, et jeta un regard à travers le hublot près du lit. Le jour se levait. La brune sentait le regard brûlant de Kidd sur elle. Etrangement, cela la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Les draps se froissèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, Kidd se tenait à quelques centimètres de Robin.

- Tu ne le quitteras pas pour rejoindre mon équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de les laisser. Ils sont ma famille.

- Epargne-moi les souvenirs larmoyants… Dommage. Tu me plais bien. »

Robin ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur l'amas de métal. Kidd tendit son autre bras pour poser son verre, après avoir bu une dernière gorgée, puis attira la jeune femme vers lui. Cette dernière, hypnotisée par le regard du pirate, se laissa faire. C'était dangereux, elle en avait conscience, il pouvait la tuer, afin que rien ne soit dévoilé sur la transplantation. Mais Robin ne se défendait pas. Elle restait droite et fière. Même lorsque Kidd s'approcha un peu plus près. Même lorsque Kidd lui replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Même lorsque Kidd l'attira près de lui. Même lorsque Kidd plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La main originelle attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Le baiser était passionné, sauvage. Kidd mordillait, Robin répondait. Elle pourrait se battre, le repousser, le tuer même. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis. Et pourtant, ce garçon l'attirait étrangement. Il avait cette aura terrible et sombre qu'elle affectionnait tant. Passant ses bras autour du cou de Kidd qui la pressait contre lui, Robin cessa de penser aux conséquences. Ils jouaient un jeu dangereux. Mais Robin restait une femme. Une femme avec ses besoins, et ses désirs. Qu'importait maintenant ce qu'en diraient les autres. Ils n'étaient pas là. Garderait-elle ou non le secret, elle ne savait pas. La jolie brune savait qu'il n'y avait que de l'attirance physique. Non, c'était bien plus profond. Viscéral. Kidd était une bête sauvage, un être qui laissait libre cours à ses pulsions, emportant toute personne à proximité dans son tourbillon de folie, de délire et de luxure. Robin s'abandonna.

Kidd attira l'archéologue vers son lit, s'allongeant sur son corps, qu'il trouvait parfait, le caressant avidement. Il déboutonna son chemisier mauve qui moulait son buste généreux et laissa sa main droite frôler ses côtes, puis ses hanches. Pendue au cou du Captain, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux écarlates, Robin se laissa dévêtir. Bête sauvage qu'était Kidd, il n'en était pas moins doux, à sa manière, soit, mais la brune préférait cela. Les caresses du métal froid sur ses seins lui donnaient des frissons inédits, et contrastaient avec celles, plus chaudes, sur son ventre et son Mont de Vénus… Un nouveau baiser passionné annonça les prémices d'un moment torride. Parce-que Robin avait besoin de se sentir vivre, alors qu'elle pensait son existence en pause. Parce-que Robin avait besoin de réanimer des sentiments primaires que seul Kidd, avec ses coups de reins de brute avide de plaisir, pouvait lui offrir.

**.x.**

Robin fut ramenée sur le rivage par Killer et le même garçon qui les avait accompagnés la première fois. Elle restait silencieuse, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main, les yeux rivés sur la surface ridée de vagues de l'océan. La jeune femme pouvait parier que, du coin de l'œil, le second de l'équipage la fixait, mais elle n'en avait cure. Son esprit voguait ailleurs. Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel, le début d'après-midi l'accueillait.

Lorsque la chaloupe caressa le sable fin de la plage au pied de la falaise, Killer sauta sur la grève, aidant l'archéologue à descendre. Cette dernière le remercia en lui offrant ce sourire si énigmatique dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle salua les deux hommes avant d'emprunter le chemin qui menait au phare. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à l'embarcation qui s'en retournait auprès du navire des Kidd Pirates.

De retour au phare, les révolutionnaires l'accueillirent avec une certaine appréhension. Robin fut assaillie de questions, auxquelles elle répondit plus ou moins précisément. Après tout, la jeune femme n'était pas obligée de leur donner toutes les indications. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'armée révolutionnaire. Il avait été bien clair qu'elle demeurait pirate, et le resterait. L'archéologue prit congés, montant dans sa chambre, la plus haute, la dernière avant la lanterne. Claquant la porte derrière elle, la fermant à clé, Robin s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre. Le navire de Kidd voguait vers l'horizon, toutes voiles hissées.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir, puis alla s'installer derrière son bureau. Elle sourit, une fois assise. En face d'elle, les avis de recherches de ses compagnons étaient accrochés au mur. Croisant les mains devant elle, la jeune femme y posa son menton, yeux rivés sur les visages de ses compagnons, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Ils lui manquaient. Tous. Elle avait hâte de les retrouver. Son affiche à elle, Robin l'avait accrochée au centre. Non pas par arrogance, mais par amour. Ou plutôt pour l'amour que les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille lui portait. Ainsi, entourée de ses compagnons, elle ne désirait pas oublier qu'il y avait des amis qui l'attendaient. Nico Robin faisait partie intégrante de la famille du Thousand Sunny. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, figée, détaillant les photos des affiches. Elle ne bougea que lorsque le jeune révolutionnaire blond lui apporta son dîner.

**.x.**

Allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, les yeux fermés, Robin laissa son esprit vagabonder. Au-delà des océans, entre les vagues… Elle retrouvait Nami qui lui tirait le bras pour aller faire du shopping, elle apercevait Zoro qui ronflait à en faire trembler les murs, elle retrouvait Chopper qui courait vers elle en clamant qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel ouvrage très intéressant, elle retrouvait Sanji qui lui servait une bonne tasse de café et des gâteaux faits maison, elle retrouvait Brook qui jouait un air romantique en lui demandant de lui montrer ses sous-vêtements, elle retrouvait Usopp qui lui racontait un nouvel exploit imaginaire plein de fantaisie, elle retrouvait Franky qui lui exposait de nouvelles inventions plus folles les unes que les autres, et enfin, elle retrouvait Luffy qui l'accueillait les bras ouverts, clamant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Et Robin laissa une larme ou deux s'échapper de ses paupières closes.

Dans la fraicheur de la nuit, Robin fit un second rêve qui remontait le cours de son passé. Elle se retrouvait à Enies Lobby, mais il n'y avait pas de Luffy en vue. Ni aucun autre de ses compagnons. Pire, dans ce cauchemar, elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir connus, n'avait jamais été à Skypiea, n'avait jamais lu le Ponéglyphe qui s'y trouvait, n'avait pas participé au Davy Back Fight, n'avait pas vécues ces aventures extraordinaires avec Luffy. Mais Spandam lui, se tenait bien à côté d'elle, tirant violement ses cheveux. Soudain, une explosion retentit, et Robin tombait dans l'immense cascade. Elle allait mourir noyée. Un bras la retint, et elle fut ramenée sur le pont d'un navire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais que pourtant, elle connaissait. Relevant la tête, l'archéologue crut que son cœur allait exploser. Kidd se tenait devant elle. Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent son visage, Robin ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur s'affolait quand elle se remémorait ses rêves de la nuit. Elle enfilait son peignoir de satin, puis s'accouda à la fenêtre. Kidd devait être loin, peut-être aussi loin que Luffy et les autres. Qui savait ? Le recroiserait-elle à nouveau un jour ? Sûrement. Lui et Luffy faisaient parties de la même génération de pirates. La jeune femme avait hâte. Elle songeait, non sans un petit sourire en coin, que, peut-être, dans une autre vie, une vie où Luffy n'existait pas – était-ce seulement possible ? – Nico Robin rencontrait Eustass Kidd, et acceptait de faire partie de son équipage. Car après tout, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, le style des Kidd Pirates lui correspondait à merveille.

Mais le cœur de Robin appartenait à Luffy et aux autres. Elle les aimait, plus que n'importe qui au monde, dans toutes leurs bizarreries, leurs extravagances. Depuis Enies Lobby, Nico Robin n'était plus la même. Elle ne vivait plus seulement pour elle-même, et souhaitait désormais devenir plus forte. Pour les protéger. Pour la première, elle se disait qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour eux. Comme ils avaient été prêts à le faire pour elle. L'intermède avec Kidd avait été plaisant – elle rougirait légèrement sûrement encore quelques fois en y repensant – mais c'était terminé. Cette seconde vie, celle qu'elle aurait pu vivre, n'existait pas. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

_« Your name is Lost Number. I'm judge. »_

* * *

><p>Voilà, troisième one-shot ! Je suis désolée si vous vous attendiez à autre chose (surtout qu'il a mis du temps à sortir). Le couple est intéressant à exploiter, trop même. Ma première version devenait un plan de fiction longue, qui au final, sera peut-être un jour rédigée. A voir. Cet OS-là est une version raccourcie, et se penche beaucoup plus sur Robin et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Luffy et Cie que sur le Kidd x Robin. J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !<p>

Le prochain couple n'est pas encore défini. J'ai eu de bonnes propositions, je vais voir si l'une m'inspire plus qu'une autre !

_A bientôt !_


	5. To Hell and Back Again, Crocodile x Vivi

**Pairing : **Crocodile x Vivi sous-entendu

**Warning :** M pour nudité, violence verbale et physique, et allusions

**Disclaimer : **One Piece est l'œuvre d'Oda Eiichiro, le titre et les paroles de fin sont d'une chanson du groupe Saxon

**Timeline :** Chronologie différente, se situant durant l'arc d'Alabasta, où Luffy et cie n'apparaissent pas

**Ndla :** Je publie enfin, après presque deux ans, un nouvel OS pour ce recueil. Le couple et l'idée sont une suggestion de Beta-test, avec comme indication "parce qu'il (Crocodile) fait le mal et le fait bien". C'est la proposition de pairing het ayant eu le plus de votes lors du sondage. Cet OS est beaucoup plus sombre que les autres publiés dans ce recueil.

Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

><p><em><strong>« To Hell and Back Again »<strong>_

L'odeur âcre des cigares la fit tousser. A tel point, et si fort, qu'elle crut en cracher ses poumons. Des larmes menaçaient de couler derrière ses paupières closes. A cause de la fumée, mais aussi de la rage qui brûlait en elle.

— Voyons, une princesse se doit de se tenir convenablement, non ?

Vivi redressa lentement la tête, leva fièrement le menton. Crocodile n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle se devait de se montrer digne de son rang. D'un geste rapide de la main, elle essuya l'unique larme qui avait fini par dévaler sa joue. Le mouvement fit cliqueter les chaines qui entravaient ses bras. Captive dans son propre palais, la situation était ridicule. Le traître au crochet d'or, entouré de ses sbires du Baroque Works, la jaugeait en souriant cruellement. Elle, la fille d'Alabasta, la princesse chérie d'un peuple ayant perdu tout espoir. Elle avait lamentablement échoué, et voilà que son royaume était tombé entre les mains de cet horrible personnage.

— Miss All Sunday, voulez-vous bien raccompagner notre invitée dans sa chambre ?

L'injure était humiliante. Une _invitée_, alors qu'elle était enchaînée. Une _invitée_, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous son propre toit. La subordonnée s'inclina en souriant et obligea Vivi à se relever. Cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre la femme qui la menait dans les couloirs du palais. De nouvelles larmes lui troublèrent la vue. Crocodile avait enfermé son père, sa garde et ses gens dans les geôles, sans mentionner ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Vivi refusait de penser au pire.

La princesse se retrouva plus vite dans ses appartements qu'elle ne le pensait. Miss All Sunday ouvrit les cadenas des chaines, qui tombèrent lourdement au sol dans un fracas sinistre. Sa chambre. Crocodile n'avait pas menti. Mais la joie de la jeune femme retomba bien vite. Elle n'était qu'un oiseau en cage. La cage était dorée, mais bel et bien fermée.

— Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ?

— Que vous disparaissiez tous ! Que vous libériez mon père et son peuple !

L'agent ne lui offrit qu'un sourire énigmatique, et effrayant.

— Navrée, je ne crois pas être en mesure d'exaucer votre demande.

Vivi détourna les yeux, sentant un nouveau sanglot monter en elle. Et finalement...

— Que vous me laissiez tranquille.

— Bien.

Un battement de cil plus tard, le bruit sourd d'un lourd verrou que l'on tirait acheva de plonger Vivi plus loin dans son désespoir. Les coussins de soie étouffèrent les pleurs et les cris de rage de la princesse captive.

**.x.**

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Vivi se réveilla. Les larmes avaient depuis longtemps séchées sur ses joues. Un léger vent du soir faisait danser les voilages suspendus haut devant ses fenêtres. Elle se leva pour s'en approcher. Ses doigts agrippèrent leur rebord à sans faire mal. Le sol était trop loin. Un saut la tuerait. Et impossible de ramper sur les murets, trop étroits, sans risquer une chute mortelle. La princesse observa alors tristement la cité. Elle semblait morte, dépourvue d'âme. Vivi se mordit les lèvres, elle changerait tout cela ! Elle renverserait Crocodile ! Elle libérerait son peuple ! Elle le jurait aux étoiles millénaires qui la fixaient des cieux noirs.

On frappa soudain contre la porte. Vivi sursauta, puis se retourna, interdite. Miss All Sunday entra sans attendre de réponse. Son sourire toujours flanqué aux lèvres, elle s'inclina devant la princesse.

— Mister... Pardon, le roi Crocodile souhaite vous avoir à ses côtés pour dîner.

Vivi renifla dédaigneusement.

— Dites-lui qu'il ne me sied guère d'accéder à sa requête.

Le mystérieux agent eut un léger rire.

— Je doute que cette réponse ne lui convienne. Allons, cessez de jouer l'enfant et habillez-vous. Je vous laisse quinze minutes pour vous apprêter. Si je vous retrouve dans le même état, je serai obligée d'employer la manière forte.

Sur ces mots, Miss All Sunday sortit de la chambre, sous le regard noir de la princesse. De rage, celle-ci jeta un vase contre le lourd battant de la porte, désespérément clos. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle en frappa le matelas de colère. Ses poings s'enfonçaient dans les plumes moelleuses, sans douleur salvatrice. Crocodile se proclamait déjà roi, mais le peuple devait également déjà savoir qu'il avait commis une erreur en soutenant ce traître. Depuis son coup d'état, pas une seule goutte de pluie n'était tombée sur les pavés d'Alabasta. Ces pauvres gens avaient été dupés jusqu'au bout, et goûtaient au fruit amer de la trahison, regrettant sûrement leur précédent souverain bien-aimé.

Cobra avait été capturé et fait prisonnier par les agents de Baroque Works, qui s'étaient révélés être les hommes de mains de Crocodile, jusque-là connu sous le pseudonyme de Mister 0. Vivi n'avait pu garder son identité secrète. Elle avait perdu deux ans de sa vie dans cette organisation, à essayer d'éliminer la menace de l'intérieur. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant, ses espoirs partis en fumée.

Vivi poussa un profond soupir. N'avait-elle vraiment servie à rien ? Ses yeux captèrent leur reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. La princesse se leva, observant son image de plus près. Ses traits tirés, ses yeux bouffis et ses cheveux ternes ne reflétaient que cruellement son malaise intérieur et offraient tout le contraire de l'image qu'elle souhaitait donner. Ne venait-elle pas, quelques instants plus tôt, de jurer ses grands dieux qu'elle sauverait son pays ? Son regard changea sous sa détermination. Elle ferait payer Crocodile. Elle se vengerait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miss All Sunday la trouva habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Elle en haussa même ses fins sourcils. La princesse Nefertari était vraiment étonnante...

**.x.**

Crocodile appela une des servantes pour qu'elle lui verse du vin. Assis au bout de la longue table, il dominait toute la pièce et ses meilleurs agents, installés à la même table. Personne ne parlait, chacun étant trop occupé à savourer l'un des dix plats onéreux présentés dans des assiettes d'argent. En face du roi auto-proclamé, Vivi avait à peine touché son mouton braisé. Elle avait décidé de rejoindre Crocodile en espérant se retrouver seule avec lui. Quelle naïve elle était. Supporter le vacarme des mastications de ses anciens collègues était au-delà de ses forces. Se dire qu'ils jouissaient de tels mets alors que le peuple mourait de faim lui était insupportable.

Vivi passa tout le repas à fixer son assiette sans donner un seul coup de fourchette. Elle se sentit mieux lorsque les servantes débarrassèrent. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir prendre congés de cette horrible compagnie. Sa présence au dîner lui valait au moins d'être reconnue. Crocodile se leva et la princesse se sentit presque soulagée. Cependant, le nouveau roi en décida autrement.

— Suivez-moi, mes amis. La suite de cette soirée vaudra le détour, je vous l'assure.

Il alluma un cigare.

— Bien sûr, je ne tolèrerai aucun refus.

Son regard de reptile perfide traversa la pièce pour transpercer Vivi, la mise-en-garde la visant clairement. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Crocodile et les autres agents du Baroque Works. Miss All Sunday fermait la marche, sûrement pour garder un œil sur la princesse. Cette dernière se demanda ce que le traître avait en tête. En effet, ils se dirigeaient d'un seul homme vers la salle du trône.

Crocodile prit place sur le siège royal, son horrible sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Ses hommes de mains s'installèrent plus loin, sur d'énormes coussins moelleux. Des servantes vinrent leur verser du vin et du rhum, des esclaves se mirent à agiter lentement d'immenses palmes au-dessus de leurs têtes. La nuit était chaude, mais Vivi tremblait. L'atmosphère ne lui plaisait guère. Elle refusa poliment un gobelet d'or rempli de rhum et repoussa les framboises présentées sur un plateau d'argent. Assise le plus loin possible de Crocodile, Vivi comptait s'éclipser dans sa chambre à la moindre occasion. Mais la présence de Miss All Sunday à ses côtés compliquait ses plans.

Alors que la princesse réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de cette salle qui lui semblait alors bien petite, Crocodile frappa dans ses mains. Exhalant un nuage de fumée, il ordonna à tout le monde de se taire.

— Mes amis, je vous ai promis une belle soirée ! Gardes, faites entrer notre invité !

Les battants s'ouvrirent lentement, en grinçant sur leurs gonds. Deux hommes encadraient un troisième qui traînait une de ses jambes.

— Oh non... Igaram !

— Princesse... ? C'est bien vous... ?

Vivi se couvrit la bouche de ses mains en découvrant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'ancien capitaine de la garde royale. Le pauvre homme était couvert d'ecchymoses et de brûlures, sa jambe brisée formait un angle grotesque, sa main droite restait recroquevillée contre son torse, brisée, sans doute...

— Que lui avez-vous fait, monstre ?!

Le sourire de Crocodile s'élargit. Le corps de Vivi se mit à trembler de rage. Elle lui ferait payer.

— Princesse Vivi... Ne vous inquiétez pas...

— Igaram...

— Que c'est touchant... A vomir.

Des rires s'élevèrent. Vivi serra les poings. Elle voulut se précipiter sur son vieil ami, mais une main l'en empêcha. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit Miss All Sunday lui adresser un léger sourire... peiné ?

— Ne faites rien d'irréfléchi.

La main qui la retenait disparut dans un éclat de pétales roses. Son regard se posa tristement sur Igaram. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Crocodile se lever, astiquant distraitement son crochet doré. Vivi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Chante pour nous.

Igaram releva son visage tuméfié. Vivi posa une main sur son cœur. Le traître voulait humilier l'ancien capitaine de la garde.

— Quel mauvais regard que voilà... Mister 5 ?

L'agent avança en silence, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Sans prévenir d'une quelconque manière, sa botte frappa violemment l'estomac du pauvre captif. Ce dernier cracha une gerbe de sang. Quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent Mister 5 qui comptait bien lui faire payer, mais Crocodile intervint avant que le coup ne parte.

— Ça suffira. Alors, Igaram ?

Vivi était pétrifiée, se sentant inutile et lâche. Ses poings serrés tremblaient de colère, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Elle regarda avec horreur Igaram se remettre difficilement sur ses jambes, prenant une posture instable. Des ricanements cruels accueillirent l'effort. La princesse se sentit mal pour lui. Cet homme si fier, si bon, traité en bouffon du roi...

Igaram ne bougeait plus. Droit, tenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur ses jambes blessées, il gardait son visage baissé.

— Quoi, mort ? Déjà ?

Crocodile avança, les sourcils levés en une moue ennuyée. Mister 5 recula pour le laisser passer. Vivi joignit ses poings contre sa poitrine, horrifiée. Mais alors que le traître arrivait près du pauvre homme, ce dernier lui sauta à la gorge, tentant de l'étrangler. Crocodile prit un air terrifié, avant de se transformer en tempête de sable, dans un rire sinistre. Il se reforma derrière Igaram, le crochet menaçant de lui trancher la tête.

— Non ! Crocodile, je vous en supplie !

Vivi s'était précipitée vers le trône, mais fut retenue juste à temps par Miss All Sunday. Crocodile se retourna, un sourcil levé.

— Plait-il ?

— Ne le tuez pas... Par pitié...

— Princesse, tout va bien... J'ai juré fidélité au roi. Au roi légitime. Je sers Cobra votre père. J'ai échoué...

— Igaram...

Vivi sentit de nouvelles larmes inonder ses yeux et son corps devenir faible. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle le laisserait se faire tuer devant elle sans rien faire ?

— Crocodile, je vous en supplie...

— Cet imbécile a voulu s'en prendre à la vie du roi, qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Vivi se sentit désemparée. L'exécution du pauvre homme leur ferait bien plaisir.

— La ferme, Miss Merry Christmas.

Crocodile jaugea la princesse. Peu à peu, ses lèvres se déformèrent en un horrible rictus qui ne plaisait guère à la jeune femme. Il affirma sa prise sur le cou de son nouveau bouffon, tout en fixant Vivi.

— Que feriez-vous en échange de sa vie sauve ?

Sa voix était trop mielleuse pour augurer quelque chose de bon. Mais Vivi ne se laissa pas démonter.

— Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

— Non, princesse ...!

Igaram fut interrompu par un coup de genou dans le ventre. Crocodile piqua sa gorge de la pointe de son crochet. Un mince filet de sang dégoulina vers la chemise sale, seul vêtement que portait le prisonnier.

— Tout ? Vraiment ?

Vivi acquiesça lentement, maîtrisant tant bien que mal ses tremblements et gardant sa stature la plus droite possible. Que Crocodile lui demande de faire une allocution publique déclarant qu'elle considérait l'usurpateur de trône comme roi légitime, ou lui ordonne de s'exiler à l'autre bout du monde, elle le ferait. Il en allait de son honneur. Elle ne pouvait laisser Igaram se faire décapiter devant elle sans réagir.

— Alors... Déshabillez-vous.

— Qu-Quoi ?

La surprise ébranla Vivi si fort qu'elle crut d'abord à une farce. Mais le rictus cruel de Crocodile signifiait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Pétrifiée, la princesse ne trouvait la force d'obéir. Le crochet entra alors plus loin dans la chair, et Igaram poussa un cri qui ressemblait plus à un gargouillis immonde.

— Non ! Arrêtez ! Je... Je le ferai...

Baissant la tête, Vivi serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, chaque main sur une épaule. Se mordant la lèvre à en saigner, elle fit lentement glisser les bretelles de sa robe. La mousseline caressa sa peau avant de s'échouer à ses pieds. Les bras toujours serrés contre ses seins nus, Vivi n'osa lever les yeux vers Crocodile. Ce dernier claqua plusieurs fois de la langue, manifestant un mécontentement certain.

— Déshabille-toi _entièrement_.

Les ricanements des agents lui fit lever un haut-le-cœur. Crocodile lui parlait maintenant comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire fille de joie. Igaram voulut protester, mais Mister 1 fit voler sa botte dans sa mâchoire. Un craquement sinistre suivi le coup. De grosses larmes dévalèrent les joues de Vivi. Elle voulait par-dessus tout protéger Igaram, son père et son peuple, mais ses bras refusaient de bouger. Son corps était figé, refusait de bouger. Elle qui se croyait forte et prête à tout endurer, se retrouver dans son plus simple appareil devant Crocodile et ses hommes l'horrifiait.

— Miss All Sunday, je crois que notre amie a besoin d'aide.

Les sanglots de Vivi redoublèrent. Le soupir était discret, mais elle était persuadée de l'avoir entendu, ainsi que l'excuse sincère qui suivit. Cependant, elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts se glisser sous la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Un de ses bras se baissa vivement, barrant son ventre, cachant son sexe. L'autre serrait obstinément sa poitrine, à lui en faire mal. Miss All Sunday recula après avoir ramassé les vêtements abandonnés au sol, sur ordre de son roi.

— Lève la tête.

Vivi refusa, secouant vivement la tête. La situation était déjà trop humiliante. Les rires et remarques vicieuses la blessaient au plus profond de son être. Elle, la princesse d'Alabasta, la pureté et l'innocence incarnée. Un hurlement déchirant lui creva les tympans. Son estomac en fut tout retourné.

— Regarde-moi, ou il crève.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Vivi obéit. Le crochet d'or transperçait l'épaule droite d'Igaram. Le pauvre homme souffrait. La princesse remarqua que, malgré la douleur, il se forçait à garder ses paupières fermées. Il refusait de voir la fille de son roi vénéré bafouée de la sorte. Le cœur de Vivi se serra.

Crocodile repoussa Igaram vers Mister 1, ordonnant à ce dernier de le maintenir tranquille. L'homme de main obéit, ses bras devenus lames tranchantes menacèrent de décapiter le prisonnier, agenouillé devant lui. Le regard reptilien jaugea à nouveau Vivi. Celle-ci sentit son âme violée. Elle maintint son regard autant que possible, mais perdit la bataille, baissant honteusement la tête.

— Tes bras.

— Non... Je vous en supplie...

— Devrions-nous faire venir ce cher Cobra pour qu'il contemple une dernière fois sa fille avant de mourir ?

Vivi écarquilla les yeux sous la menace. Elle entendit Igaram la supplier de ne pas obéir, mais elle savait Crocodile assez cruel pour tenir cette promesse immonde. La princesse s'excusa alors devant ses ancêtres, son père et son nom. Ses bras tombèrent doucement le long de son corps. Entièrement dévoilée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Vivi se savait déshonorée.

Il y eut des sifflements admiratifs, des sous-entendus grivois et des rires moqueurs. Mais le pire, était sûrement le regard que Crocodile posa sur elle. Jamais, de sa vie entière, Vivi n'eut aussi peur. Elle réalisa à quel point elle était faible, et lui terriblement fort. Il pourrait la broyer entre ses mains sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Un profond désespoir s'empara de son esprit.

Lorsque Crocodile s'approcha d'elle, Vivi ne bougea pas. Les bras collés contre son corps, elle restait droite, mais le regard baissé, ne maîtrisant ses sanglots qu'à moitié. Elle sentit ses yeux perçant brûler sa peau. Il attrapa son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Un sourire étira ses traits, accentuant la cicatrice barrant horizontalement son visage. Leurs corps étaient si près, que la princesse sentit les vêtement du traître effleurer le bout de ses seins nus. Un frisson d'horreur glaça son échine.

Crocodile lâcha sa prise et se dirigea vers son orchestre, leur donnant l'ordre de les réjouir d'un de leur morceau. Les notes d'une musique orientale volèrent immédiatement dans l'air et des danseuses avancèrent vers le centre de la salle, charmant les invités qui en oublièrent qu'une princesse se retrouvaient en tenue d'Eve au milieu de tout ça. Vivi s'en sentit d'abord soulagée, mais c'était sans compter l'esprit perfide et sadique de Crocodile. Ce dernier rappela les danseuses vers lui, pour le plus grand mécontentement des agents. Il défit la ceinture de l'une d'elles, qu'elle portait au-dessus d'une longue jupe de coton blanche. Revenant vers Vivi, il la passa autour du ventre de la princesse qui frissonna au contact des pierres étincelantes et du métal froid. La ceinture épousa la forme de ses hanches. Crocodile recula pour admirer l'effet et fut visiblement satisfait de son idée. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son siège royal, ordonna aux musiciens de jouer un autre morceau, puis alluma un cigare. Son regard brûlait Vivi.

— Et maintenant, danse.

Vivi chercha un regard amical auprès du groupe de danseuses, mais leur roi leur signifia que la princesse devait danser _seule_. Igaram versait des torrents de larmes, répétant en marmonnant que Crocodile était un monstre, osant humilier la fille du roi légitime de la sorte. Mais personne ne l'écoutait, toute l'attention était tournée vers la pauvre jeune fille vêtue d'une simple ceinture de danse.

— Je vais m'impatienter, Vivi.

Le ton était froid. Vivi savait qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper, que son entêtement n'apporterait rien de bon. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer ses tremblements. Peu à peu, son corps se détendit, son esprit se verrouilla. Vivi obéissait, sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Ses hanches dansèrent en suivant la musique entraînante sans qu'elle ne les contrôle vraiment, ondulait sur les notes. Une transe secouait son être, tout n'était plus que couleurs et sons. Crocodile, les agents du Baroque Works, Igaram... Tous oubliés.

**.x.**

Le jour se levait sur Alabasta. Le lever de soleil sur les dunes offrait un spectacle magnifique. Vivi ressentait toujours une nostalgie étrange devant cette vision époustouflante.

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, l'ancienne princesse du royaume observait sans la voir la beauté du paysage. La splendeur d'Alabasta contrastait impitoyablement avec la douleur sourde de son peuple. Comment le monde pouvait-il offrir de telles merveilles, et la vie être aussi cruelle ? Vivi leva les yeux, fermant les paupières lorsque le soleil lui brûla la vue. Sa chevelure bleutée dansa sous la caresse d'un vent chaud du désert. Des grains de sable se collèrent sur son visage. Un sanglot monta en elle, mais aucune larme ne coula. Elle en avait tellement versé que son cœur était devenu sec. L'exécution publique de Cobra l'avait achevée, Vivi n'était plus qu'une poupée entre les mains brutales et perverses de Crocodile. Il ne restait plus rien. Igaram avait succombé à ses blessures, peu de temps après cette soirée dégradante. Tous les gens du palais qui étaient restés fidèles au précédent roi furent massacrés.

Vivi était seule. Et désemparée. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de résister à Crocodile. Sa faiblesse avait pris le dessus, et elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, obéissant au moindre désir de cet homme infâme. Sa promesse, elle n'avait pu la tenir. Le déshonneur marquait son âme, la lâcheté entravait son corps. Elle ne méritait pas son nom.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Vivi ne remarqua pas la présence de Miss All Sunday. Cette dernière lui secoua doucement l'épaule, lui indiquant d'une voix étonnement douce que Crocodile exigeait qu'elle le rejoigne dans sa chambre. Vivi ne donna aucune réponse, se contentant de descendre de son perchoir et de disparaître dans les couloirs. Elle ne cherchait plus à fuir.

Miss All Sunday ne fit aucune remarque à propos du poignard que la princesse avait caché dans le fourreau entourant sa cuisse.

**.x.**

Quelques jours plus tard, la tentative d'assassinat sur le roi Crocodile d'Alabasta fit la une des journaux du monde entier. Leurs lecteurs apprirent alors l'exécution de l'ancienne princesse, Nefertari Vivi.

_« __The lights have just gone dim »_

* * *

><p><strong>Cet OS est plus pessimiste que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour ce que j'en ai fait. <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, une review fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
